Feeling of Love Chronological
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: "Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis déjà morte." Hermione voit de ses yeux trop grands, son futur qui s'entremêle et sa déchéance qui approche inexorablement. Deux ans. Drago s'assèche devant sa vie qui s'implose. Ils ne sont plus rien, juste deux âmes égarées. Mais Le Secteur est là, ils deviendront des explorateurs Temporels, pour eux et le futur qui se dégrade.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur:  
Hey, me voici avec le prologue. Trop court à mon goût mais ce n'est qu'un prologue.

**N'oubliez pas les avis!**

**Tout est à JKR sauf: Le Secteur, l'intrigue, Nyx, Joad, Will, Julia, Michel et Michèle,... Et j'en passe.**

**Prologue**

Dans un univers bouillonnant, je m'entendais gémir ton nom. Tes cheveux blonds se transformant en flammes. Encerclée, je criai. Ma douleur était comme une pointe dans mon coeur. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Mes genoux étaient écorchés. Ton regard métallique me fusillait. Ma vue se brouillait. Tes yeux s'étiraient. Sous mes cris de souffrance, je **VIS** tes lèvres s'animer. Je n'entendais rien et n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Tes mots me frappaient de plein fouet. Je me sentis basculer en arrière, les flammes me léchant le visage. Tes mains étaient partout. Ton touché me brûlait. J'avais les nerfs à vif. Je sentais tes lèvres à la fois fantôme et glaciale contre ma clavicule. Je gémissais. Mon coeur battait trop vite, souhaitant sortir de son enveloppe. Je fus secouée de spasmes. La souffrance me vrillait la tête certes, mais ce plaisir douloureux que tu m'affligeais, la plongeait dans une léthargie. Je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement. Tes lèvres contre mon sein tu murmurais encore et encore ces mêmes mots. J'hoquetai. Tes lèvres plongèrent sur les miennes, entraînant nos langues dans un ballet infernal. Tu me soumissais. Notre baiser était rempli de haine pure. Aucune place à la tendresse. Tu me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure. Je gémis ton prénom.  
Soudainement, tout disparu. Je ne me retrouvais que moi, seule, emmêlée dans mes draps, face à ce plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'entendais le sang battre à mes tempes. Encore ce rêve. Et tes mêmes paroles.

_. C'est de ta faute, Granger._

**A suivre...**


	2. I will survivre

**I will survive**

Note de l'auteur : chaque titre de chapitre est un titre de chanson. Chaque chapitre contient une "thèse" inventée par moi-même, sur la science sorcière. Lisez-les, elles auront une importance sur la suite de l'histoire -ou tout du moins sur certains fait-. Les horaires sont aussi important, du moins pas tout de suite, mais après.

Je ne respecte pas l'épilogue de JKR mais une grande partie dévoilée tout de même. Scorpius est né quatre ans après la guerre, il n'est donc pas du même âge qu'Albus.

Bon je vous préviens, je déteste écrire le début des histoires. Donc il est nul –'

C'est aussi VOTRE histoire: Si voulez que Nyx soit amie avec : •Drago** Tapez 1**  
•Hermione **Tapez 2**

**N'oubliez pas les avis font vivre un auteur !**

**7861 mots. 11 pages. Taille : 10.5**

**La vie est à JKR, la mort est à moi. **

_Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance. Et c'est pourquoi, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là._

2 : 53. Hermione se servit une tasse de café. Espérant au fond d'elle, rester éveillée. Sa réserve de potion de sommeil sans rêve était épuisée. Elle préférait donc rester éveiller. Pour fuir cette nuit. Ces rêves. 2: 54 Elle était enfermée dans son studio, livre en main. "Formation et propriétés des flux magiques" par Alfer Hoirior. Elle avait créé un ciel magique, s'inspirant de celui de Poudlard. Il faisait grand soleil, avec quelques nuages. La pièce unique, était éclairée de toute part. On se serait cru en plein jour. C'était le but. Mais il y eut un coup de vent qui fit voleter le rideau blanc qui cachait la fenêtre, dévoilant le ciel nuageux et sombre, ainsi que la lune, pleine. 2:55. Elle aurait tellement préféré que la vie ne soit qu'une succession de jour mornes et ennuyeux. Qu'il n'y est pas de nuit, de lune et de jeunes. Que le bruit de gens restent à jamais couvert par celui des oiseaux. Qu'elle puisse toujours avoir une musique douce. Qu'il n'y est plus que du soleil et elle. Plus de gens. Plus de nuit. 2:56.  
_La magie se déplace dans les vaisseaux sanguins sous la même forme que les globules. Ces "globules" sont nommés Spiltes en 1856, lorsque les sorciers commencent à s'intéresser à la conception de la magie. Les Spiltes se forment à la naissance d'un être vivant dit "magique"._  
Une voiture passa tandis qu'une pluie légère commençait à s'abattre sur la vitre du studio. Des jeunes passèrent en riant, la musique en fond. Des bouteilles tintèrent contre le sol et un chat miaula. Hermione ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Les jeunes s'éloignèrent, leurs rires s'épuisant dans le silence. Un battement d'aile trancha la nuit. Un éclair tonna. La pluie s'intensifia. Bientôt, le bruit des voitures fut couvert par l'orage. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle, l'héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger, Agoraphobe depuis dix ans. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste fuir. Fuir le monde. Ses amis. La population. Les commerces. Elle bénissait grâce au ciel, les progrès des moldus en matière d'électronique. Ainsi, elle pouvait commander à distance de quoi se sustenter. Elle restait enfermée dans son studio. Depuis dix ans, ne sortant que lorsque nécessaire. Soit, vers minuit, lorsque la nuit noire empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Et la musique enfonçait dans les oreilles. 2:57  
_Dans 90% des cas, deux sorciers donneront naissance à un autre sorcier. Mais les Spiltes ne se transmettent pas génétiquement tel que la taille ou le physique, il peut y avoir des changements aléatoires. Il est possible que l'enfant n'ait aucuns Spiltes. Néanmoins, ce cas de figure reste assez rare; mêmes les êtres vivants dit "cracmols" ont en eux un taux minime de Spiltes._  
Hermione posa d'un geste sec sa tasse sur la table. Elle tourna la page. Elle avait fait toutes sortes d'études en dix ans, refusant clairement d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un travail minime. Elle ne pouvait voir personne. Se forçant parfois à sortir pour voir ses amis. Un cercle d'ami d'ailleurs restreint à Ginny, Ron, Harry et Alix, une jeune fille découverte lors d'un échange postal intercepté. Elle avait fait trois ans d'études en médicomagie et deux ans en psychomagie en parallèle. Puis quatre ans en économie et science politique. Puis des études d'audio-visuel moldu. Maintenant, elle s'intéressait aux sciences magiques. Bien évidemment, ces études ce faisaient toujours par correspondance. Elle n'allait jamais dans quelques académies que ce soit. Hermione souffrait réellement de sa phobie. C'était l'une des si nombreuses conséquences de guerre. De secrets trop lourd à révéler à ses amis, qui avant, la pressé de savoir qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces six mois d'après-guerre, lorsqu'elle avait rompu tout contact. 2:57.  
_Lorsque l'un des parents est moldu et l'autre sorcier, les chances que l'enfant soit dit "magique", sont à peu près équivalente en fonction du taux de Spiltes dans le sang du parent sorcier. Si celui-ci est élevé, l'enfant aura plus de chance d'être un futur sorcier. Et vice-versa._  
Hermione soupira. Une mèche bleue vint obstruer sa vue. Elle souffla pour la faire voleter. Oui, Hermione Granger avait tellement changé en dix ans. Tout d'abord, elle était devenue plus fine. Presque squelettique, preuve qui démontrait qu'elle avait à maintes reprises frôler l'anorexie. De plus, elle s'était teint les cheveux. Ainsi, des mèches bleues, rouges, orange et violettes, s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans sa chevelure touffue. Elle avait aussi un tatouage qui s'étalait sur son épaule droite. Une inscription latine. _Moriatur anima mea in pace._2:58 Mais le changement n'était pas que physique, intellectuellement parlant, Hermione était devenue un génie. Ses connaissances sur le monde était si accrue qu'il lui était arrivé d'entretenir des liaisons postales avec certains érudits de son temps. Ces dites liaisons, lui servaient généralement à accroître ses connaissances sur certains de ses centres d'intérêt. Mais aussi ceux de son correspondant. Parfois, certaines de ces personnes souhaitaient la rencontrer. Après tout, elle était érudite, héroïne de guerre, amie du Survivant et elle avait même obtenue des voix pour être Ministre de la Magie sans se présenter, tel Dumbledore jadis. Mais chacune des tentatives avaient été fraichement rembarré et c'en était suivi une interruption totale de la correspondance. Sauf avec Alix. Elle, c'était différent. Elle n'était en rien érudite. Elle était juste la fille d'un érudit. Alix Summer. Alix, c'était un rayon de soleil dans la vie d'Hermione. En quelques mois, elle était devenue une évidence dans sa vie. Elle la voyait une fois par mois, ce qui était parfois plus que Ron, Harry ou Ginny. Alix était Américaine, et il était de nature populaire chez les sorciers, que les Américains ne s'étaient en rien occupé de la guerre anglaise. C'est pour cela qu'Alix n'avait qu'une brève connaissance des faits réels. Et qu'elle avait tout de suite plu à Hermione. Ainsi, elle avait pu lui expliquer la guerre tout en omettant sa propre participation. Ainsi, pour Alix, Hermione Granger n'était qu'un génie parmi tant d'autres. Et comme tout érudit qui se respecte, elle souffrait. Pour Alix, ça faisait partie de l'ordre des choses. Ah... Les belles pensées américaines, toujours à idéaliser le monde. Mais pour l'instant, simplifier et voir le monde en rose, c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione recherchait. 2:59  
_Et là, fait illogique, deux parents moldus peuvent concevoir un enfant sorcier. Mais cela n'est en rien explicable avec nos sciences actuelles. M'en déplaise. Une étude démontre qu'un enfant peut être ou non sorcier selon plusieurs facteurs autres, tel que le fait de naitre au printemps -ce qui favorise la multiplication des Spiltes, toujours selon cette étude-._  
Hermione bailla. Sa baguette vibra. 3:00. Elle soupira. Plus que trois heures avant le levé de l'aube. Il y eut un choc sourd. Hermione sursauta. Elle se releva. En temps normal, une personne tout aussi normale et dans une pièce encore plus normale, ladite personne aurait lancé un 'Lumos'. Mais pas Hermione. Pas ici. La lueur du faux-soleil éclairait assez pour qu'Hermione y voit comme en plein jour. 3:01. Il y eut un claquement à la vitre. Hermione souleva le rideau avec crainte. Puis elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Faillit parce que sérieusement, après toutes ces aventures, ce serait vraiment stupide de mourir comme ça. 3:02. Une chouette effraie se tenait devant elle. Une lettre à la main.  
_Le rapport Spiltes/baguette  
Pour réussir à concevoir l'idée du rapport Spiltes/baguette, nous avons fait appel à un spécialiste sortant tout juste de l'académie de Berlin (L'Académie des Sciences de la Magie) et qui plus est, venant de reprendre la direction de le boutique fournisseuse officielle de baguette d'Angleterre, autrefois nommée "Always". M. Ollivender en personne._  
Hermione secoua la tête et ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer l'oiseau trempé. La chouette se faufila habilement dans le studio tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor fermait sèchement ladite fenêtre. Elle remit soigneusement en place le rideau pour maintenir l'illusion du jour et essuya du bout de sa manche les quelques gouttes tombée sur le rebord. La chouette poussa un hululement. Hermione soupira et retira la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Elle la posa sur son livre et se mit en quête d'un Miam hiboux.  
"Je suis désolée petite, souffla-t-elle en se retournant, un paquet à la main. Mais je n'ai plus de nourriture spécialement conçue pour toi." Elle tendit le paquet. "Mais j'ai des cookies! Ajouta-t-elle." La chouette la fixa d'un regard mauvais. Hermione s'empressa de sortir un gâteau de la boîte. "Je t'assure ils sont très bons!" La chouette hulula. Hermione soupira. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'accrocha à la tringle du rideau. "Hé !" Hermione ouvrit de nouveau la vitre et la chouette s'envola. Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans les nuages, la jeune fille hurla : "Tu as tort! Ils sont délicieux !" Puis elle referma la fenêtre et répéta les mêmes opérations que précédemment. Puis, se tournant  
vers la lettre, elle murmura : "A nous deux maintenant."  
_« Les Spiltes traversent le corps du sorcier de part et d'autres, et sont en plus grands flux au niveau des mains. Mais un grand sorcier pourrait tenir sa baguette avec son pied et réussir à lancer un sort. Cela démontrerait d'une totale maîtrise de la magie qui inonde son corps, nous confia-t-il. _

_Entre le bois et la partie autre telle que la plume de phénix, se situe un « lien » procréait par le contact entre ces deux parties d'origines moldue et magique. Ce « lien » est nommé Pariès. Il s'étend dans toute la baguette et attire irrévocablement les Spiltes._

_Ainsi, lorsque la baguette entre en contact avec la peau du sorcier, les Spiltes affluent et stagnent à la zone touchée, se serrent les uns contre les autres. Cela crée une forte chaleur et les Spiltes finissent par s'évaporer. La suite échappe à toute science, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Mais toujours est-il qu'une fois libérés, les Spiltes sont attirés par le Pariès et lorsque contact se fait, la magie se transforme en un certain sort désiré, suit le court du Pariès, et donc de la baguette, et s'expulse tel un éclair. Tout cela se fait à une vitesse impressionnante. »_

_Pour plus d'information sur les baguettes, veuillez-vous référer à l'ouvrage « Baguettes, magies et contrefaçons » d'Arietta Coutrebette même si celui-ci n'est actuellement disponible qu'en Hollandais._  
3:17. Hermione s'assit et observa la missive. Elle portait un sceau bleuâtre au soleil mais qui lui avait semblé rouge à la lueur de la lune. Dessus, il y était un L et un P entremêlés dans un cadran horaire. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Ce sceau lui était inconnu, ne faisant que renforcer son désir de savoir. Elle ouvrit la lettre avec des gestes lents et sûrs de manière à ne pas déchirer le message. Elle retint son souffle et sortit le message.

**Mss Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley,**

**Nous nous permettons de vous contacter en cette heure tardive car nous vous savons éveillée. Nous avons connaissance de votre présente situation. Nous savons tout. Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance et c'est pourquoi nous sommes-les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là. Nous savons tout de vous et de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Votre oppression.  
Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider et de vous faire surmonter tout obstacle. Mais en échange, vous devrez travailler pour nous. Évidemment vous serez payée. Mais aussi logée et aidée. Bien évidemment vous ne serez en contact qu'avec peu de personnes et votre famille et proches recevront un communiqué expliquant une fausse situation au ministère et comme-quoi vous ne pourrez communiquer que par voix hibouxiale.**  
**Ce travail n'est pas facile. Il devra être tenu secret. C'est pourquoi nous n'en expliquons rien dans cette missive.  
Nous vous proposons réunion dès que vous le souhaiterez. Mais sachez que venir conviendra à accepter et dès lors et jusqu'à fin du travail ou décès, vous serez sous contrat magique.**

**Veuillez accepter l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,**

**Le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs.**

Hermione relut la lettre une dizaine de fois. Puis elle la posa lentement sur la table. Sa gorge était sèche. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Un métier ? Pour elle ? Ils étaient au courant ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle sentit une larme se frayer un sentier sur sa peau devenue glaciale. C'était comme une lueur dans son enfer personnel. Elle avait espoir. Elle pouvait s'en sortir. Après dix ans de cauchemar, on lui offrait une solution. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir cela de ce point de vue, elle restait bloquée sur le fait que quelqu'un était au courant. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même Ginny, Harry, Ron ou Alix. Personne. Jamais. Elle s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans son mutisme et ses rêves hantés, vivant chaque jour comme-si c'était le dernier. Se promettant d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle avait levé haut la main son excuse d'études trop nombreuses pour voir les gens. Elle secoua la tête. On avait dû la suivre, l'observer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et quand bien-même elle accepterait, serait-elle apte à voir des gens ? Se sentait-elle prête à avoir un travail, à parler ? A rire avec d'autres personnes que ses amis ? A rencontrer des gens ? Sentir leurs regards sur elle ? A être dévisagé ? A subir les bruits de la foule ? Son nez la piqua. Etait-elle prête ? Non. Voulait-elle être prête ? Non. Avait-elle besoin d'un travail ? Non. Mais elle avait besoin d'un but. Et si elle y allait maintenant, alors peut-être ne verrait-elle personne ?

Hermione avait besoin d'un but. De quelque chose capable de l'entrainer. D'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur dansante dans sa vie noire. Elle avait besoin de cet espoir. Et maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. Quitte à souffrir.

∞**Feeling of Love Chronological**

2 : 47. Nyx Amboise-Answers était une jeune femme de trente-huit ans. Elle travaillait pour le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs. Elle n'avait pas choisi son travail, au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Non, travailler pour Le Secteur était une chose qu'on ne choisissait pas. Ca arrivait comme ça, on vous envoyait une lettre, vous la recevez. On vous laissait le choix en apparence, mais vous souffrez tellement que savoir une issue et ne pas la choisir, était impossible. Le Secteur choisissait toujours soigneusement ces nouveaux employés. Il les suivait, les traquait. Si un point commun les liés tous, c'était qu'autrefois, ils avaient soufferts. Tous. Et que Le Secteur les avait aidés.

Nyx considérait Le Secteur comme sa nouvelle famille. Elle y avait son époux. Son travail lui plaisait et la vie y était devenue facile. Elle souriait de nouveau. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucun remords à envoyer deux lettres à deux autres personnes souffrantes, même si elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'ils ne choisiraient pas leur nouvelle souffrance. Parce qu'ils souffriraient. Ils avaient sans doute l'un des pires travails du Secteur. Mais tant pis, il fallait être égoïste parfois. Et Le Secteur était égoïste.

Les deux chouettes s'envolèrent. Nyx rabbatut une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Son travail ? Elle n'en avait pas. Non. Elle avait des Quêtes. Des missions. Elles étaient inscrites sur son poignet. Cette fois-ci, elle allait bien s'amuser. Du moins le croyait-elle.

∞ **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

2 : 56. Drago tourna la page de son journal. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant dans La Gazette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve le nouveau numéro du Chicaneur, là au moins il pouvait rire. Et puis il n'aimait pas La Gazette. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient trainé sa famille, son honneur et ses amis dans la boue. Ils l'avaient humilié. Alors qu'il était déjà plus bas que terre. Certes il avait fait des erreurs, mais il était un ado. Et un ado, ça prend toujours exemple sur ses parents ! Il avait subi les pires tortures, qu'elles soient morales ou physiques. Et une fois sortit de ce calvaire, une fois sortit de la Guerre, on l'avait pointé du doigt et portait coupable. Il avait passé deux ans à Azkaban. On avait brisé sa baguette. Et maintenant il était en Liberté Conditionnel. Son père comme tant d'autres, était à Azkaban. Il avait échappé de peu à la peine de mort. Pas comme Avery. Mais ça, c'était sans doute mieux. Sa mère, Narcissa, était à St Mangouste. Potter l'avait innocenté. Mais le côté psychique de Malefoy mère, n'y avait pas survécu. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu dans la peur et les ténèbres. Le retour à la « normale » avait fait un trop grand choc. Drago y allait. Parfois. Même si c'était dur de voir sa mère ne pas se souvenir de qui il était. Alors qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles.

Il reposa le journal. Il vivait dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres. Il l'avait loué, ce n'était que passager. L'appartement était un trois pièce, une salle-de-bain, une chambre et un salon avec cuisine intégré. Le salon ne comportait qu'une table ronde et une télévision. Oui, le Malefoy s'était mis à la technologie moldue. Depuis huit ans. Et il appréciait. En face de lui se trouvait un cadre photo avec pour sujet un petit garçon blond, les cheveux en pétards et deux grands yeux bleus pétillants. Il souriait, dévoilant des dents blanches et quelques trous. Le sujet se nommait Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy. Et il avait six ans.

Drago eut un vague sourire. Son regard brillait de larmes. Il baissa le regard. 2 :58. Il bailla. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il devait être éveillé. S'il dormait, il fermerait les yeux. Or s'il fermait les yeux, il verrait son regard. Il le verrait lui. Et elle. Et s'il les voyait, il ne pourrait plus jamais se relever. Mais il devait rester fort. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Ne pas hurler. Ne jamais se mettre en colère. Toujours rester maître de soi-même. Jamais aucunes preuves de faiblesse. Alors il s'enfermait dans le silence. Laissant sa douleur le grignoter de l'intérieur. 2 :59.

Drago était devenu assez mince. Pire qu'en sixième année, il y a onze ans. Ses joues étaient creuses et des cernes s'étalés sous ses yeux. Et parlons-en de son regard, il était d'un gris terrifiant. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à ces nuages qui s'étalaient au dehors. Sa bouche traçait une ligne parfaite. Il n'avait aucune ride alors qu'il devrait en avoir, comme tout jeune de son âge, pour démontrer qu'il avait l'habitude de rire. Mais il n'en avait pas. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine, laissée passer quelques mèches blanches immaculée. Mais ça ne le perturbait pas. Ça ressemblait trop à des reflets pour avoir quelconque rapport. Sa peau était blafarde. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il fit courir son alliance le long de sa paume. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un profond soupir. Astoria… Elle était tout pour lui. Absolument tout. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir. 3 :00. On toqua à la vitre. Un éclair tonna. Drago se leva, surpris. Il remit son alliance en place et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer une chouette.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Mais qui pouvez bien lui écrire à cette heure-là ? Surtout que personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici provisoirement. C'était tout simplement impossible. L'oiseau poussa un hululement, le sortant de ses pensées. Drago sursauta et enleva la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'envola de nouveau au dehors. Ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de fermer la fenêtre. Le blond ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Secouant la tête, il ferma la vitre et essuya à l'aide d'une serviette, l'eau étalait sur le sol. Un autre éclair tonna, faisant sauter l'électricité. Le jeune homme soupira. Il alluma quelques bougies. Un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant la pièce. Drago s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de lire la lettre à la lueur d'une bougie. Le sceau lui était inconnu. Etrange.

**Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy,**

**Nous nous permettons de vous contacter en cette heure tardive car nous vous savons éveillé. Nous avons connaissance de votre présente situation. Nous savons tout. Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance et c'est pourquoi nous sommes-les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là. Nous savons tout de vous et de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Votre dépression.  
Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider et de vous faire surmonter tout obstacle. Mais en échange, vous devrez travailler pour nous. Évidemment vous serez payé. Mais aussi logé et aidé. Bien évidemment vous ne serez en contact qu'avec peu de personnes et votre famille et proches recevront un communiqué expliquant une fausse situation au ministère et comme-quoi vous ne pourrez communiquer que par voix hibouxiale.**  
**Ce travail n'est pas facile. Il devra être tenu secret. C'est pourquoi nous n'en expliquons rien dans cette missive.  
Nous vous proposons réunion dès que vous le souhaiterez. Mais sachez que venir conviendra à accepter et dès lors et jusqu'à fin du travail ou décès, vous serez sous contrat magique.**

**Veuillez accepter l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,**

**Le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs.**

L'ancien Serpentard sentit son sang se glacer. L'aider ? Comment pourrait-il l'aider ? Personne ne le pourrait ! Personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point sa poitrine était serrée, personne ne pouvait. Personne ne pouvait effacer cette souffrance intérieure qui le bouffé. Personne ne pouvait. Personne. Il avait trop mal. Il avait tellement envie de s'écrouler. De tout laisser en plan. Il avait tellement envie de tout lâcher et de pleurer. De hurler. De crier sa douleur au monde entier. De prouver à quel point il était détruit. Brisé. Cassé. Il avait envie de vomir. Sa vie était purement dégueulasse, et voilà que le ministère s'autorisait le droit de la narguer. _« Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider. » _Mensonge. Sornette. Monstre. Abomination. Tout ça pour rire de lui encore, parce qu'y aller conviendrait à accepter sa douleur et à la montrer. Et on se foutrait de lui. Parce qu'il avait mal. Parce qu'il souffrait. Parce qu'il avait son putain de mal-être qui le rongeait. Il se sentait faible. Affreusement faible. Il avait mal. Trop mal.

Drago ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait besoin d'un travail. Pour payer St Mangouste. Pour sa mère. Parce que cela faisait dix ans qu'ils cherchaient à la soigner. Et que les remèdes, les recherches coûtaient chers. Et que le ministère avait pris tout son héritage. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait un travail. D'habitude il était rejeté, insulté et pointé du doigt.

Drago ouvrit les yeux, la flamme de la bougie dansante, se reflétant dans ses iris. Au fond, avait-il seulement le choix ? Oui. Mais sa décision était prise. Pour une fois, il allait être faible.

∞ **Feeling of Love Chronological **

Will courrait. La neige l'empêchait d'avancer. Le vent glacial faisait voler son écharpe et ses cheveux bruns. Elle serrait ses bras contre elle, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Le froid la tenaillait. Elle grelottait et ses dents claquaient. Mais ils ne devaient pas l'attraper. Jamais. La nuit était noire. Un hurlement de loup déchira le silence. Le vent s'intensifia. Il commençait à neiger. Will sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses genoux fléchirent. Tombant dans la neige, elle poussa un gémissement. Elle sentit les larmes couler. Elle se mit à sangloter. Son bonnet cachait son visage. Ses cheveux bruns et sales volaient. Du sang se mêlait à ses larmes, elle s'était entaillée la joue. Son jean était écorché et son pull déchirait. Le froid la brisait. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Pourtant, elle se releva. Puisque sa vie se limitait à ça : fuir. Elle remit son écharpe en place, essuya ses larmes en étalant le sang et ouvrit la paume. Ses traces de pas s'effacèrent. Elle se remit à marcher, luttant contre le vent. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de traineau derrière elle. Ils avaient dû abandonner face à la tempête. Elle slaloma entre les sapins et finit par découvrir des pierres entassées. Persuadée que c'était une grotte, elle se mit à gratter fébrilement dans la neige pour découvrir l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la paume et expulsa des pierres, créant un cercle. Puis petit à petit, elle créa une ouverture. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

Will grimpa à un sapin et arracha quelques branches. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ouverture et entassa les brindilles. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la paume, embrasant le bois. La chaleur la réchauffa aussitôt.

Will serait âgée de quinze ans dans trois jours. Mais cela sonnait plus comme un gong. Le glas. Aucune personne de son espèce n'avait survécu à ses quinze ans. On les avait toujours attrapés avant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle fuyait qu'elle ne souvenait même plus de son nom de famille. Elle était actuellement dans les Alpes. Elle était née en Ecosse. Au court de ses années de fuites, elle avait traversé l'Angleterre, puis la Belgique. L'Allemagne ensuite et l'Autriche. Puis revenant vers l'Ouest et avait fini par atterrir en France, au niveau des Alpes. Sa progression était laborieuse et épuisante. Will ne s'endormit pas cette nuit-là. La peur était trop profonde. Parfois, elle aurait préféré ne jamais naitre. Sa vie était trop dure. Lorsque l'aube arriva, la jeune fille se releva, remit les pierres en place et s'enfuit. Elle continua sa route vers nul ne sait où. Quelques minutes plus tard, un traineau s'arrêta près des pierres. Une silhouette encapuchonnée descendit avec une lampe à huile. Elle s'approcha des pierres et les caressa. Elle fit volte-face.

« Elle est passée ici. »

Les trois autres hommes acquièrent. L'homme remonta. Il pointa la direction prise par Will.

« Par-là ! »

Le conducteur agita les raines. Les chiens se mirent à courir.

∞ **Feeling of Love Chronological **

11 :08. Le réveil sonna. Ron bailla. Il tapota fébrilement le bouton, et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il souleva la couverture et enfila son caleçon. Julia gémit.

« Allez chérie, debout. Souffla-t-il. »

La rousse poussa un grognement. Et finit par se lever. Ron l'embrassa. Il enfila un jean et un sweat à capuche. Julia enfila une robe blanche. Tandis qu'elle préparait le café, l'ancien Gryffondor fit le lit. Il sortit dans la cuisine. Julia lui tendit une tasse.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Maman va m'engueuler sinon. »

Julia grogna.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de faire semblant ? Marmonna-t-elle. »

Ron soupira.

« Chérie je te l'ai déjà expliqué une centaine de fois depuis sept ans, oui. »

Julia était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Elle était à Serdaigle à Poudlard et était tombée amoureuse de Ron lors de sa quatrième année. Mais Ron sortait avec Lavande. Puis il était sorti avec Hermione pendant trois ans, au point de se marier avec elle. Puis Ron avait rencontré Julia par « pur hasard ». Et cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Julia était rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle était étudiante en droit. Hermione et elle, lors du leurs quelques rencontres, s'entendaient très bien. Même si Julia était quelque peu jalouse.

Ron ouvrit une petit boite et en sortit son alliance, il l'enfila.

« Et si jamais je veux me marier avec toi ? S'exclama Julia. »

Ronald se retourna lentement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?! Cria-t-il.

-Calme Ron, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

Le Weasley souffla de soulagement.

« Et bien j'imagine qu'on devrait divorcer. Mais ça prendrait tellement d'année que tu m'auras sans doute délaissé d'ici là. »

Julia s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Ron eut un rire.

« On verra. »

Julia grogna. Le roux attrapa un bouquet de fleur et embrassa une dernière fois Julia.

« Bon j'y vais, je vais finir par être en retard sinon. »

Et il quitta la maison. Il transplana face au Terrier. Il attendit Hermione. Ils avaient rendez-vous à midi. Il était midi cinq. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il soupira. Il irait la voir après le repas. Le secret ne serait jamais maintenu si elle n'y mettait pas du sien. Il rentra. Molly arriva en courant.

« Ron ! Cria-t-elle. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Nous t'attendions, viens manger. J'ai servis l'entrée. »

Elle ferma la porte. Ron posa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il se dirigea dans le salon. Harry et Ginny était assis à table. Ginny était enceinte d'une petite fille, ce qui fit sourire Ron. Il vit James et Albus jouer au Quidditch sur des mini balais dans le jardin. Arthur était en bout de table, discutant avec animation du dernier match de Quidditch de l'Angleterre. Bill et Fleur étaient là eux aussi.

« Ron ! S'exclama Ginny. »

Elle voulut se lever mais Ron l'en empêcha.

« Alors soeurette, ça bouge là-dedans ? »

Elle soupira.

« Une vraie furie. Soufffla-t-elle.

-Comme toi. Ria Mme Weasley. »

Ron s'assit à table.

« Où est Hermione ? Questionna Harry. »

Le visage du roux s'assombrit. Harry n'était pas au courant non plus. C'était dur de lui cacher quelque chose pareil, mais c'était trop tard pour le regretter maintenant. S'ils l'annonçaient à qui que ce soit, sept ans après. Ils leurs en voudraient éternellement.

« Elle est malade. Répondit-il.

-Oh la pauvre chérie, je lui apporterais des médicaments. S'exclama Molly.

-NON ! S'écria Ron affolé. »

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde le fixa avec étonnement. Ses oreilles rougirent.

« Je veux dire : pas la peine maman. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle n'acceptera aucune aide. J'ai déjà dû la persuader de ne pas venir. Et puis ce n'est qu'une petite grippe. Ça va passer.

-Oui tu as raison. Tu lui donneras une part de gâteau de ma part. Murmura sa mère. »

Les conversations reprirent. Ron souffla de soulagement. Il sentait qu'Harry le regardait fixement. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Jamais.

« Oh Mr Weasley, dit Fleur de sa voix fluette.

-Arthur Fleur. Arthur. Fit remarquer l'intéressé.

-Oui. Arthur. Je vous ai ramené une bouteille de Bordeaux venant de France. »

Arthur s'en servit généreusement, indignant Fleur.

« Ah ces Anglais ! Aucuns respects pour le vin ! Vous buvez ça comme de l'eau ! Quelle horreur ! »

Bill eut un rire tandis qu'Arthur remerciait chaleureusement la jeune femme.

« J'adore la France et leur Borleaux !

-Bordeaux Papa. Corrigea Bill. C'est une ville aussi. »

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne entente. Ron partit le premier prétextant devoir s'occuper d'Hermione. Une fois dehors, il se hâta de retirer son alliance. Ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Il transplana à l'appartement d'Hermione. Il sonna. Personne ne répondit. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais il n'entendait personne. Pourtant, Hermione ne sortait jamais de chez elle. Il sortit sa baguette et entra. La pièce était rangée. Propre. Comme d'ordinaire. Ron sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il avait une sensation de gêne. Il appela sa femme. Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait plus les affaires d'Hermione dans les placards. Et alors il comprit ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans cette pièce. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Le plafond était blanc. Plus de ciel. On y voyait comme en plein jour, parce qu'il faisait jour. La vérité s'imposa à Ron qui fut obligé de s'assoir.

Hermione avait déménagé. Sans le prévenir.

Il secoua la tête, sortit, ferma la porte et transplana. Il arriva dans le salon des Potter.

« Harry ! Appela-t-il. »

Le Survivant arriva en courant. Ginny et les enfants étaient toujours au Terrier. Ginny avait décidé d'y rester lors du repas. Harry était venu chercher quelques affaires.

« Ron ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Ronald s'assit sur le canapé.

« Sais-tu où est Hermione ? »

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Pour Harry, ils étaient mariés Hermione et lui. Or, il venait d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas où elle était.

« Non… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Harry. »

Ron releva le regard sur son meilleur ami.

« Harry, il va falloir que je te dise quelque chose. »

∞**Feeling of Love Chronological**

3 : 12. Il se hâtait dans les ruelles. Il finit par arriver face à une maison. Il se positionna face à l'entrée et s'exclama d'une voix audible : « Joad Answers ». Un petit récipient sortit de la poignée. Il s'entailla le doigt avec une pointe et fit tomber les gouttes dans le récipient. Le tube fut avalé. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le sang. La seule chose que la magie ne pouvait pas modifier, puisque la magie elle-même y était. De ce fait, c'était la seule protection véritablement efficace.

Joad pénétra dans un bureau des plus high-techs. La maison avait été agrandie magiquement. Des centaines d'ordinateurs magiques –une nouvelle invention des plus utiles- y étaient avec un sorcier par ordinateur. Tous se positionnaient face à trois écrans de la taille de trois terrains de football. Sur l'un on pouvait y voir Nyx. Elle leva les pouces en l'air vers eux.

« Mission accomplie les amis ! »

Et sur les deux autres on y voyait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger en pleine réflexion. Joad eut un sourire. Il se positionna face aux écrans. Les regards se levèrent vers lui.

« Mes chers collègues, mes chers amis. Commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, après des mois de réflexions et d'apprentissages, commence votre Quête. Vous êtes le Bureau chargé de ces deux explorateurs. » Il pointa Drago et Hermione. « Nous comptons sur vous. Je compte sur vous. Toute la mission repose sur votre maîtrise de ce domaine. Une seule erreur aussi minime soit-elle provoquera votre renvoie immédiat. Puisqu'une erreur peut leur être fatal. Une erreur peut provoquer l'échec de la mission. Et peut aussi avoir des conséquences sur le monde. Quel qu'il soit. Nous jouons avec le temps. Et c'est bien plus dangereux qu'une centrale nucléaire qui explose. »

Les sorciers applaudissent et certains hochent la tête. Joad sort de la pièce. Son cœur bat fort. L'excitation est à son comble. Il attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. C'est son père qui a créé La Section. Il a repris le flambeau. C'est lui qui a créé il y a vingt ans, le Retourneur de Temps. C'est lui qui aujourd'hui, a décidé de jouer avec le temps. Parce qu'il le sent au fond de lui, leur monde s'écroule.

Mais le cas de Granger et Malefoy l'inquiétait un peu. Leurs deux situations étaient instables. Ils étaient puissants. Mais imprévisibles, donc incontrôlables. Et c'était terrifiant de se dire qu'il ne contrôlerait pas la situation, une fois dans le _Tempus_.

Joad soupira. La satisfaction était visible sur son visage. La journée s'annonçait intéressante. Nyx arriva en souriant vers lui.

« Alors ? Nos deux sujets arrivent-ils bientôt ? Dit-elle.

-Bientôt. C'est à en point douter. Répondit-il.

-Cela risque d'être une réunion intéressante. »

Ils tournèrent et arrivèrent dans une rue où il avait du monde. Des guirlandes allumées étaient au ciel. Joad fit tourner Nyx qui éclata de rire.

« Tu es d'humeur bien joyeuse ce soir. Dit-elle.

-Comment ne pas être joyeux alors que le rêve de deux vies va enfin se réaliser ? »

Le visage de Nyx s'assombrit.

« Qu'ai-je dit de mal ?

-Deux vies. Tu en oublies une troisième. »

Joad déglutit. Nyx lui prit la main de force. Elle lui en voulait toujours à cause de cela. Elle le traina vers un immeuble. Ils montèrent à une chambre.

« Nyx, s'il te plait. Calme-toi. »

La jeune fille lui pointa un homme endormi dans le lit.

« Regarde-ce qu'il est devenu à cause de toi ! Toi et tes expériences. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Et tu l'as détruit.

-Je…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont les Quêtes. Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en extase. Mais je t'en supplie, avec eux. N'oublie jamais que ce ne sont pas des jouets mais des humains. Ne fait pas la même erreur. Ou tu me perdras. A jamais. Là où tu te perds. Je t'en supplie Joad. Tu l'as détruit. Les voyages l'ont complètement brisé. Il n'est même plus humain. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a les yeux injectés de sang. Il crie. Il hurle. Il blesse aussi. Il n'est plus rien. A cause de toi. Alors s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas les manipuler puisque c'est déjà fait, mais n'oublie jamais qu'ils sont humains. »

Nyx sortit de la salle. Elle était lunatique. Ses changements d'humeur le surprenaient toujours. Surtout sa détermination. Joad soupira. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre Nyx. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour ce projet, je ne promets pas de ne pas en sacrifier d'autres. Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas la Seconde chance ici. C'est Le Secteur. Tout le monde en ressort changé. »

Joad sortit de la salle, sans un regard à l'homme endormi. Il se rendit à l'accueil du Secteur. Il salua Michel et Michèle, les deux employés de garde.

« Deux jeunes vont arriver. Appelez-moi. »

Il signa un papier pour expliquer l'absence de Nyx. Puis soupirant il se rendit dans le parc du Secteur. Il s'installa sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tentant de se persuader que non, il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour ce projet. C'était ce projet qui était le rêve de sa vie. Et pas le contraire.

Il profita de ses dernières minutes de repos. Seul. Enfermé dans le silence du Secteur.

∞**Feeling of Love Chronological **

Hermione enfila une veste. Elle avait mis un jean et une chemise blanche. Elle enfila des ballerines. Elle prit des écouteurs sorciers, c'est-à-dire des écouteurs n'étant reliés à aucun appareil mais permettant d'écouter toute musique. Elle s'arrêta face au palier, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas franchi ce cap. Elle soupira. Sortit dehors et ferma la porte. Elle glissa les clefs dans sa poche et mit les écouteurs en place. Elle descendit les escaliers. Elle préférait se rendre à pied au ministère. C'était plus sûr, celui lui permettait de réfléchir. Et de ne pas se désartibuler. Ce qui en soit, était plutôt une bonne chose.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. La pluie s'étala sur son visage et sur ses cheveux, le faisant sourire. Il n'y avait personne. Mais pourtant, son cœur s'accéléra. Sa peur de la foule s'était accentuée en peur de l'extérieur tout cours. Mais elle traversa la route et avança à travers les rues sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. D'ordinaire elle allait de l'autre côté, traversant la banlieue puis arrivant dans un parc. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Jetant parfois des regards par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Chaque pas lui en coûtait plus que le précédent. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Elle sentit son alliance tomber de son doigt. Elle releva sa main. Fixant l'anneau de fer, elle soupira. Elle voulait reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait vingt-sept ans. Cela faisait vingt-quatre ans qu'elle étudiait. Encore et encore. Il était temps qu'elle change. Et si ça devait commencer par tout balancer, comme son appart. Comme tous ses amis, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire puisqu'elle n'aurait aucun contact avec eux. Elle retira l'alliance et la balança au loin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira son trousseau de clef. Sa voiture, son studio, la maison des Potter et l'appartement de Ron. Elle le lança dans une bouche d'égout. Elle détachait tout lien ayant appartenu au passé. Elle changeait de livre. Il était temps qu'elle grandisse, elle aussi. Qu'elle devienne adulte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'euphorie du moment fut passée, et elle continua à avancer. Morose. Elle arriva près de l'entrée des visiteurs, qui était la plus près de chez elle. Une personne y était mais dans la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas le dévisager. Elle sentit son cœur battre fort. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Sa phobie était si élevée qu'elle en avait peur d'une personne. Seule. Dans la nuit noire. Pour un peu, elle en aurait tourné de l'œil. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle avance. Même si tout son être hurlé de faire demi-tour. De revenir au chaud dans son studio. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la cabine. Un homme y était.

« Je viens pour vendre des churros. »

Hermione eut un sourire. L'homme la fixa, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais Hermione était figée. Quelqu'un la regardait. Quelqu'un lui souriait. Elle tremblait. Une voiture passa. Elle recula d'un pas. Et se cogna contre le mur. Elle était terrifiée.

L'homme sortit de la cabine, abandonnant son badge. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione se dégagea vivement, complètement affolée.

« Hey, ça va ? S'exclama-t-il. »

Hermione se rendit compte que sa respiration était sifflante. Elle était en panique. Hors d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Assise, la pluie entrant en elle, elle sanglota.

« Je suis nulle. C'est stupide. J'ai peur. Moi ! Je… Me dégoûte. Ronchonna-t-elle. »

L'homme s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle croisa son regard.

« Tout le monde a peur. Même vous. C'est un droit. Une liberté. »

Hermione s'excusa. Elle se releva. Elle aurait honte plus tard, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette proximité. Il fallait que cet homme parte. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Lorsqu'il finit par partir, Hermione se calma immédiatement. Et rougit de honte. Sa réaction était stupide. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et pénétra dans la cabine. Son poult ne s'était pas calmé. Loin de là.

∞ **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

3 :24. Aspen Horlost était un homme troublant. Rien que son apparence perturbait son auditoire. De certains disaient que c'était en raison d'origine vampire, d'autres affirmaient que c'était ses contacts si nombreux avec la mort qui l'avait changé à jamais. Sans doute cela provenait-il d'un mélange quelconque, ou d'une erreur de dosage lors d'une potion. Toujours était-il qu'Aspen était d'une couleur grise. Presque cendreuse. Telle une pâte sèche, sa peau se craquelait à différents endroits, aux articulations généralement. Son regard était noir. Noir profond. Il déstabilisait chaque personne qu'il fixait. Grand légilimens, il ne craignait pas l'Occlumencie, puisque personne ne pouvait se concentrer face à son regard. Avant, il avait les yeux verts. Mais tout le monde savait pourquoi ses iris avaient changé, les voyages dans le temps, trop puissant, trop lointains ou trop fréquemment usés provoquaient un changement de couleur des iris. Et généralement la couleur n'était que terrifiante. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, jurant affreusement avec sa peau. Ils étaient mi- longs et étaient attachés en catogan. Aspen n'avait pas d'oreille et un nez assez pointu. Sa bouche ne traçait qu'une simple ligne noire. Ses dents mêmes étaient pourries jusqu'aux os. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Ses ongles étaient jaunes, ayant des reflets verdâtres par endroits. Sa langue même était noire. Il n'avait pas de paupière, ce les étant fait couper lors de x tortures.

M. Horlost était terrifiant. Troublant. Et terriblement magnétique. Il dégageait de lui une aura tel de puissance et de magnificence qu'on ne pouvait que le respecter. L'aduler pour certains. Aspen Horlost n'est pas méchant de nature. Au contraire, son but premier est de sauver le monde. De le protéger. De faire évoluer son monde sorcier. Mais lorsqu'on provoquait, par pur intérêt la fin de ce monde, Aspen était incontrôlable. Il n'était pas méchant de nature. Mais ne pas être méchant, ne signifie en rien, être faible. Aspen est fort. Et la mort n'est qu'une alliée de plus pour lui. Lui que la vie a brisé.

Aspen est l'adversaire le plus adroit de Joad Answers. Il le haïssait de chaque fibre de son être. Tout en Joad le révulsait. Pour Horlost, il fallait laisser les choses se dérouler. Comme toujours. Ce qui était en total contradiction avec l'avis de Joad, qui voulait jouer avec le temps pour les « sauver ». Deux avis différents, et aucun camp de « gentil » ni de « méchant. Chacun étant persuadé de sauver leur monde. La question était qui des deux auraient raison.

Aspen Horlost pénétra dans une baraque à l'aspect lugubre du chemin de traverse. Il déposa sa cape sur un porte manteau et claqua des doigts pour allumer la lumière. Une centaine de sorcier était présent. Ainsi qu'une vingtaine de gobelin, des elfes et mêmes des centaures. Il monta sur une estrade improvisée. Ici, ce n'était que les chefs des différentes troupes de la Horlost Entreprise. Ennemie du Secteur.

Aspen se racla la gorge. Le silence se fit pesant.

« Mes chers amis, navré de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, dit-il. Le Secteur est entré en action. Aujourd'hui, mes espions m'ont informé qu'ils ont commencé à recruter des explorateurs. Six d'entre eux sont arrivés, deux sont en route. Huit ne sont pas encore informés. Vous savez tous qu'elle est notre but. Il faut laisser les choses se dérouler. Vous savez également que nous ne sommes pas les premiers dans le Présent. Or, si les choses se déroulent mal dans le futur, ce sera la faute de Joad ! Puisqu'il refuse d'admettre que changer les choses, reviendrait à mettre en place ce futur dont nous avons eu l'aperçut et qui est affreux. Laisser les choses faire ne changera rien. Ainsi tout se stabilisera plus ou moins. Joad est en train de nous condamner ! Il nous détruit pour son rêve personnel ! Il condamne le peuple sorcier en entier pour son luxe ! Et moi, Aspen Horlost, je refuse d'être détruit par un idiot à l'allure de pingouin ! Je veux vivre. Je veux être heureux. Et je vaincrai ! »

La foule cria. Aspen les avait convaincus. Ils vaincraient. Le Secteur périra.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Zombie

II**. Zombie –The cramberries**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est… Etrange. La thèse est très **longue** (1 200 mots et des brouettes), et **compliquée**. Elle est la **base** même de la fic' donc si vous ne comprenez pas ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail, demandez-moi.

Les phrases en italiques en début OU/ET au milieu OU/ET à la fin des chapitres, sont TOUTES de MOI. Si une phrase est d'une personne autre, ce sera indiqué. Mais elles SONT et RESTERONT de MOI-MEME. Toute traduction est de moi-même. Aucun traducteur n'a été utilisé. Donc il peut y avoir des fautes. Sorry.

Y a un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que certains seront franchement très… Dramatique. Et donc il faut bien qu'il y en est des légers tant que je le peux !

La rencontre entre Drago et Hermione est… OK, je l'ai réécrite au moins cinq fois et je n'ai pas été satisfait mais vous allez lire le meilleur de ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma nullité. Je ne savais pas expliqué leur changement soudain donc heu… C'est nul.

Si vous trouvez les états des personnages démesurés, mettez-vous à leur place. (Sauf Drago vous n'avez pas assez de paramètres en compte). Le style est différent du premier chapitre, moins extérieur. Moins explicatif.

Ce chapitre est moins mystérieux. Plus stupide.

C'est aussi VOTRE histoire : Résultat du dernier sondage : **Nyx** sera amie avec **Drago**.

Si vous voulez qu'il y est un flash-back sur : **Astoria et Drago. Tapez 1**

**Ron et Hermione. Tapez 2**

* * *

**JKR a fait la tarte. J'ai juste cueilli les pommes.**

* * *

**8 145 mots. 15 pages. Taille : 9**

_« What were you thinking ? That's life. Not a dream. Let alone hapiness. Hell. Your Hell. » _

(A quoi pensais-tu ? C'est la vie. Pas un rêve. Encore moins le bonheur. L'Enfer. Ton Enfer.)

_« You have a dream ? All right. Now, you no longer dream. Just Sector. »_

(Tu as un rêve ? Bien. Maintenant, tu n'as plus de rêve. Juste le Secteur.)

_« Take my hands. Today, your life ends. »_

(Prends-ma main. Aujourd'hui, ta vie prend fin.)

3 : 34. **D**ire qu'Hermione avait été heureuse avec Ron eut été un euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse. Elle avait été bien plus. Tellement plus. Elle vivait. Elle était épanouie. Elle avait rejeté toute douleur. Même sa peur passait en second plan. Elle était dans une bulle imperméable. Une bulle qui avait éclaté. Lorsque Ron lui avait dit très sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais aimé comme il pensait l'aimer. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit, persuadé que c'était réciproque, qu'en fait, elle représentait pour lui, sa meilleure amie. Une autre sœur. Lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé, au pluriel, qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Comme-si elle pouvait s'être trompée sur ses sentiments. Mais elle avait joué le jeu. Affirmant que oui, ils s'étaient trompés. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas divorcer. C'était trop compliqué les manœuvres. Alors ils avaient mentit. Hermione avait été détruite. Comme-si elle pouvait s'être trompée. Quelles idioties ! Elle l'avait aimé. Pire, elle s'était accrochée. Elle avait tout rejeté pour lui. Et la souffrance était revenue au galop, voulant lui faire payer ces trois ans de bonheur. Mais Hermione avait fui. Elle s'était enfermée. Sept ans durant, la douleur ne l'avait pas touché. Elle était dans une sphère où elle laissait courir son imagination. Elle se revoyait heureuse. Elle était brisée. Détruite. La guerre l'avait rendu creuse. La guerre avait créé ses pires peurs. Le retour de guerre l'avait ramené dévastée. L'après-guerre et Ron, l'avaient détruites. Hermione n'était plus rien. Juste une espèce de forme humaine complètement ivre de souffrance. Mais elle avait fui. Tout. Tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Se plongeant dans une léthargie douloureuse.

Puis, la lettre était arrivée. Elle s'était réveillée. Elle s'était retournée. Et elle avait reçu sa souffrance, en course depuis dix ans, de plein fouet. Et là, au milieu du Ministère vide, tremblante, Hermione réalisait sa douleur. Cette douleur. La sienne. Elle était partout. Elle emplissait ses poumons. Contractait son cœur. Elle étouffait. Elle emplissait l'air de sa froideur. Hermione avait envie de tomber à terre. De pleurer. De hurler. Elle avait envie d'abandonner. Sa douleur était trop forte. Elle faisait trop mal. Elle avait envie de crever en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux. Son corps tremblait tellement. Où était passé son courage ? Partit. Avec Ron et son passé. Son passé… Harry, Ginny, Ron. Poudlard. Gryffondor. Voldy. Dumbledore. La pierre philosophale. Les rires. Le basilic. La joie. Le journal. Les énigmes. Les Serpentards. Sirius. Le ministère. Ombrage. Le bonheur. Les horcruxes. La guerre. Dévastatrice. McGonagall. Peeves. Poudlard. Poudlard. Poudlard. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Luna ! Neville ! Dean. Parvati. Les Weasley. Rogue. Poudlard. Poudlard. Le bonheur. La joie. Les rires. Les larmes. Les Buses. Les Aspics. Le Passé. Son Passé. C'était fini. Effacé. Envolé. Ils avaient tous fait leur vie. Ils étaient mariés. Par amour. Avec la personne aimée. Ron… Ils avaient des enfants. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient tous un travail. Tous. Pas elle. Enfermée dans son passé. Tout ça. Ca appartenait au passé désormais. Tout. Le passé. Son passé.

Elle éclata en sanglot et tomba à terre. Elle renifla. C'était tellement dur. Tourner la page. Elle ne le pouvait pas ! Tout ça lui manquait trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle se sentait vide. Creuse. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur. Jamais sa douleur n'avait conduit sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait même plus la force de se relever. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ni après la guerre, ni lorsque Ron l'avait quitté. La dernière larme en date était celle versée lors de la lecture de la lettre. Et là, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle était détruite. Dévastée. Chaque battement de son cœur était douloureux. Elle n'arrivait à plus à rien. La douleur était partout. Elle emplissait son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Souffrance. Souffrance. Souffrance. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

A quelques mètres de là, assis sur la fontaine, Drago Malefoy fixait l'horizon sans le voir. Il n'entendait pas les gémissements de Granger. Trop obnubilé par sa propre douleur. Elle était récente. Si récente. Trop puissante. Trop vive. Tout allait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, ni ses hoquets de douleur, ni ses tremblements. Pas même sa vie. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était trop douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Cela faisait trois mois. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il poussa un hurlement silencieux. Ses cheveux blonds cachant ses yeux.

La souffrance n'est qu'une expérience de plus. C'est juste qu'on a une vague tendance à la recevoir souvent.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love **

**L**e traineau s'en alla. Will soupira. Elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Sans les _pierres_, elle ne pouvait pas tracer les runes. Or les pierres étaient du côté du camp de concentration. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Oui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait être prudente.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love **

4 : 17. **H**ermione traina des pieds. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur. «Hermione Weasley. Le Secteur Passif » Souffla-t-elle. L'ascenseur s'éleva. Hermione ne remarqua rien tout de suite. Puis elle releva la tête soudainement. Comment ça l'ascenseur montait ? Mais le Ministère était sous terre ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement. Elle se retrouva face à un hall d'immeuble. Immense. Dans la largeur, se trouvait sur les murs, des trous béants. Les cavités étaient faites de roches où étaient accrochées des torches. Le plafond était haut, avec des fenêtres partout. Il y avait du monde, alors qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il y avait six cavités, trois de chaque côté. Le sol de marbre, était coupé en ligne, reliant les trous deux par deux. Les fossés étaient remplis d'eau. Des barques pouvant contenir sept personnes arrivaient d'une cavité, s'arrêtaient et repartaient. Hermione sortit de l'ascenseur qui redescendit. « Wow » souffla-t-elle, ébahie. Le guichet en question était fait d'argent. Il y avait dix-sept personnes pour accueillir les visiteurs. Le guichet était à droite, comme l'ascenseur. Les ruisseaux étaient à gauche. Sur le mur de gauche, celui sans cavités, ni guichet, était écrit en lettre d'or : _« You're not alone » _Vous n'êtes plus seuls. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait vaguement compris qu'elle n'était arrivée au Secteur mais à une sorte de gare maritime. Mais ce qui l'étonné, c'est que Le Secteur faisait partit des Langues de Plombs mais que l'entrée était différente. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour justifier le côté « secret » du Secteur.

Elle se rendit au guichet le cœur battant fort. Elle tentait vainement d'ignorer les gens. Elle avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Le hall était bondé. Mais il n'y avait pas de queue. Il y avait des amants qui se séparaient, des enfants qui pleuraient, des parents qui s'en allaient. Il y avait des retrouvailles, des enfants qui sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents. Des adultes qui partaient en vacances, d'autres qui retournaient au travail.

Hermione s'approcha de l'accueil. Elle enleva ses écouteurs pour découvrir le bruit de la foule. Elle fut prise de vertige.

« Bonsoir. Murmura-t-elle. »

Un homme était en face d'elle. Il portait un costume bleu nuit. Il avait du fard à paupière de la même couleur et ses cheveux étaient accrochés étrangement. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Comme son arrivée à Poudlard.

« Bonsoir. Fit-il d'une voix grave qui contrastait étrangement avec son apparence. Vous êtes nouvelle je me trompe ?

-Non. En effet, je le suis.

-Bien. Nom. Prénom. Age. Situation. Adresse.

-Granger-Weasley Hermione. 27 ans. Mariée, étudiante. Dans la city de Londres, Upper Thames Street et Stew Lane. Londres EC4V **(1)**

-Bien. Montrez-moi votre lettre. »

Hermione sortit le parchemin soigneusement plié de sa poche. L'homme le vérifia quelques minutes puis le lui rendit avec un nouveau sceau inscrit en bas. Il se baissa et sortit un pavé d'argent.

« Je dois prélever votre sang pour vérifier votre identité. »

Hermione tendit son bras, elle n'avait même pas peur. Juste hâte d'être de nouveau, seule. L'homme exécuta une légère pression avec l'objet. Son bras la lança un peu. Une voix s'éleva. « Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. » L'homme la relâcha. Il lui indiqua des numéros suspendus au plafond. Quai treize. Bien. Elle s'y rendit. Les jambes d'Hermione étaient lourdes. Elle avait remis ses écouteurs. Son coeur battait douloureusement. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Tout son être lui criait de revenir en arrière. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, dans un effort surhumain. Une barque arriva au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Hermione avait remarqué que les personnes descendaient à la rivière du fond, au milieu les barques étaient vides et à son quai on y montait. Elle s'installa. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était seule dans son embarcation. Enfin seule, il y avait un sceau aussi. La barque avança toute seule jusqu'à la cavité. Les torches projetaient des ombres mouvantes contre la paroi. Il y avait de l'eau qui ruisselait le long de la pierre, produisant une ambiance pesante à travers le bruit de la barque glissant sur l'eau. Hermione fut soulagée de ne plus entendre la foule. Elle rangea soigneusement ses écouteurs, profitant de ce calme inespéré. Il ne lui restait plus que l'appréhension de ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait. Elle avança ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis la barque se stoppa d'elle-même. On entendit un cliquetis tel un moteur qui s'actionne. La barque fut secouée. Hermione s'accrocha au rebord. Elle regard par-dessus-bord. La barque tangua. Hermione se remit vite en place, faisant sauter le sceau en l'air. Elle l'attrapa. Une plaque de ferraille les soulevait. Un grincement retentit, le bruit produisant de l'écho contre les parois. Un cercle parfait se dessinait au plafond, la barque s'y enfonça. Hermione était bouche-bée. Puis la barque se stoppa face à une nouvelle cavité sans eau. Une bulle se forma soudainement au-dessus de la barque pour les recouvrir, tel un dôme. Il était transparent. La plaque se suréleva et s'engouffra dans la cavité. Elle n'était pas longue donc pas éclairé. Ils arrivèrent face à une autre cavité. Sous terre. La plaque s'enleva lentement, faisant basculer l'avant de la barque vers le trou béant. Hermione s'accrocha à la barque, se sentant glisser. Elle comprit ce qui allait se produire au moment où la plaque se retira entièrement, laissant tomber l'embarcation. Hermione ne put retenir son cri de frayeur. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Le sceau lui atterrit sur la tête, tel un casque, lui cachant la vue. Elle le souleva un petit peu, peureuse. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau. La lumière les baigna un instant. La bulle les protégeait. Ils étaient dans un endroit extraordinaire. Une espèce d'énorme grotte de la taille de Londres. L'eau était enfermée dans un étau longeant la paroi de la grotte. Des milliers d'autres barques enfermés dans des bulles semblables à la sienne, flottaient. Le long de cet étau se trouvait une sorte de paroi de pierre, épaisse d'environ cinquante centimètres. Partout, il y avait des plaques en or, plus ou moins espacés, accrochés en haut de la paroi. _« Explorateurs », « Techniciens », « Directeurs »,… _Au centre, entouré de l'étau et de la paroi, se trouvait une ville. Une ville sans gratte-ciel. Sans immeuble. Juste des maisons à toit plat. Il y avait une allée principale, aussi grande que les Champs-Élysées. Des rues en partaient rappelant New-York puisque la formation était un peu « carrée ». La grande avenue était traversée en son milieu d'un fleuve. Ce fleuve était dû à une cascade. Venant de l'étau. Vers lequel se diriger les barques. Toutes. L'étau avait deux cavités, une d'où venait Hermione. Une en face. Et une seule cascade. A mi-chemin entre les deux cavités. Le fleuve continuait. Il traversait l'avenue puis le reste de la ville et s'enfonçait ensuite dans un tunnel creusait dans la paroi. Puis ressortait dans l'étau. De là où se trouvait la barque, Hermione voyait mieux l'étau. Elle pouvait même dire que la paroi se coupait entièrement pour laisser passer la cascade qui ressortait donc de l'étau. Puis formait un tunnel pour de nouveau laisser passer l'eau plus loin. Au niveau du croisement de l'eau et de l'avenue, se dressait fièrement un obélisque rappelant celui du Vatican. Il était en marbre et assez haut, à la hauteur de la paroi. Dessus était noté en lettre de bronze :

_**S**__cientifists_

_**E**__xperiences_

_**C**__ounted_

_(in) __**T**__ime_

_**O**__stentatious._

_**R**__ebellion ! »_

Ce qui formait clairement le mot : Sector. Donc Secteur.**(2) **Les lettres formant ce mot étaient en or. Le plafond était en fait un faux ciel tel celui dans le studio d'Hermione ou de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il y était représenté le temps en temps réel. Des éclairs martelaient donc le ciel. Une pluie fine tombait mais s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur, n'allant pas plus loin que la pointe de l'obélisque. Une secousse secoua la barque, sortant Hermione de sa contemplation. Ils approchaient de la cascade. Elle vit une barque venant d'en face tomber dedans.

« Oh non… Souffla-t-elle. »

Mais ils approchaient. Inexorablement. La barque était de plus en plus secouée. Hermione devait s'accrocher au bord pour ne pas passer par-dessus. Puis la barque bascula dans la cascade. Hermione ferma les yeux poussant un cri. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son sceau, toujours sur sa tête. L'embarcation atterrit droit dans l'eau, puis se remit droite et remonta à la surface. La jeune femme rouvrit prudemment les yeux souleva prudemment son sceau pour constater que la bulle qui les entouré avait disparu. La barque s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin à un ponton. Hermione se dépêcha de sortir. Elle se trouvait dans une rue où il y avait quelques personnes mais peu. En même temps, il était trois heures du matin. La barque s'éloigna d'elle-même. Une autre embarcation arriva. Hermione se pressa de s'éloigner du ponton. Elle s'appuya contre un lampadaire quelques mètres plus loin. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Mais c'était quoi ce monde de fou ?

« Oh putain… Jura Hermione. »

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Son sang battait contre ses tempes à un rythme effréné.

« Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. »

Elle ne cessait de répéter ses paroles. Dire que deux auparavant elle était tranquillement installée dans son studio, en train de lire un bon bouquin. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle releva la tête. Cette _ville_ était fantastique. Poudlard avait été magnifique mais si on comparait à… A _ça. _Hermione n'en revenait pas. Albus aurait été fou de joie de cette « attraction » se dit-elle. Elle se releva. Regardant autour d'elle. Elle fixa pendant de longues minutes les barques arrivées puis repartir. Essayant de passer outre les passagers. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle regarda aussi la rue. A priori les maisons pouvaient bouger. Ou tout du moins « disparaître » et réapparaître à d'autres endroits, à la place d'autres maisons qui prenaient à leur tour la place de cette maison disparue. Un seul bâtiment ne bougeait pas. Et Hermione se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il y était noté : « Accueil » sur un écriteau en bois. Hermione s'y rendit, le regard un peu perdu. Deux personnes y étaient. L'homme la fixa étrangement. Sans doute parce qu'elle était apeurée se dit-elle.

« Bonsoir… Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. »

L'homme lui répondit. Puis le tendit le pavé d'argent avec un regard d'excuse. Hermione soupira et se laissa faire. Son nom entier se répercuta dans la pièce. L'homme demanda à sa collègue de prévenir un certain « patron ». Le prénommé Michel la guida dans une autre salle adjacente à celle-ci. Un autre homme y était. Michel referma la porte. Hermione s'attendait à ce que son cœur batte furieusement. A ce qu'elle est envie de pleurer, de tout quitter. De partir loin, effrayée. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait lui donner carrément la nausée. Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle. Tous les deux avaient l'air tout aussi effrayés.

Si on avait demandé à Hermione Granger ce qu'elle pensait qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy, celle-ci aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'il serait devenu un homme d'affaire. Qu'il aurait eu une carrure imposante dû à sa position de joueur de Quidditch. Il aurait eu des cheveux blonds accrochés en catogan. Un regard moqueur et supérieur, comme avant. Il aurait porté un costume noir. Il aurait été beau, séduisant, manipulateur, froid et surtout, raciste. Mais surement pas ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un homme blafard, sans aucune couleur. Des joues creuses, des cernes à faire peur. Un regard perdu, hagard. Complément dans son monde. Un T-shirt bleu ciel et un jean. Tremblant, les cheveux s'arrêtant aux oreilles, trempés. L'homme semblait perdu. Presque effrayé. Au fond de son regard nuageux, on lisait une souffrance si intense. Tout mais sûrement pas ça.

Si on avait demandé à Drago Malefoy ce qu'il pensait qu'était devenue Hermione Granger, celui-ci aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'elle était devenue Médicomage. Qu'elle se serait affinée. Qu'elle aurait eu les cheveux plus souples. Qu'elle serait mariée à Weasley. Qu'elle aurait deux gosses. Qu'elle était heureuse. Qu'elle se vouait corps et âmes à son travail, qu'elle serait la meilleure de sa catégorie. Qu'elle aurait été généreuse, inventive et douée. Tout ce qu'il abhorrait. Mais sûrement pas ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Une jeune femme effrayée avec un sceau sur la tête. Des cheveux touffus et remplis de mèches colorées qui formaient un bel ensemble. Des joues creuses, des cernes. Un regard d'un noir profond. Fine, terriblement fine. Un T-shirt blanc et un jean. Une veste et des écouteurs tombant. On voyait au premier regard que cette jeune femme était dévastée. Brisée. Elle tremblait. Tout mais sûrement pas ça.

C'est pour ces raisons et tant d'autres, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se reconnurent. Ils s'approchèrent, tremblant et hésitant. Chacun fixant le regard de l'autre, cherchant une accroche. Quelque chose qui signifierait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour l'autre. Mais rien. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le regard se résumait au mot « néant ». Hermione tendit sa main. Drago la serra. Elles étaient froides. Mouillée pour Drago, glaciale pour Hermione.

« Hermione. Drago. Firent-ils en chœur. »

Ils restèrent ainsi une seconde, le temps que leurs mots atteignent leurs cerveaux. Et ils s'écartèrent. Remettant les cinq mètres d'écarts.

« Granger ? Fit-il. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Drago Malefoy. C'était Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de haïr quelqu'un. Elle n'avait plus la force de porter un masque. Et Malefoy non plus. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient détruits.

« Malefoy ? S'exclama-t-elle presque lassée. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Comme toi, je bosse. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. »

Et alors Hermione fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Elle éclata de rire. Drago haussa un sourcil. L'un comme l'autre, dévastés. L'un comme l'autre, cherchant un appui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Granger ? Grinça-t-il. »

En temps normal, Hermione prenait beaucoup de plaisir à rappeler aux gens qu'elle était mariée. Mais pas là. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

« Toi ? Travailler ? Ah la bonne blague ! Rappelle-moi de la faire celle-là. S'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

- Oui, Grangy j'ai reçu une lettre. Nan mais oh. S'exclama d'un ton supérieur Drago. »

Drago Malefoy avait perdu de sa superbe. Il était toujours moqueur, mais plus d'un côté ironique de la chose. Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver un ancien camarade. Alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés. Mais c'était une personne qui avait changé certes, mais qui restait le même. Toujours moqueur, la dernière personne à l'appeler Granger. Une personne de son passé. Un ancien camarade.

« Moi… Moi aussi. Balbutia Hermione.

-Et c'est normal ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. »

Hermione se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme brun qui souriait. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se recula jusqu'à heurter Malefoy. Elle se cacha un peu derrière lui. Drago lui jeta un regard narquois auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. L'homme eut un sourire.

« Mlle Granger, pourquoi avez-vous un sceau sur votre tête ? S'exclama l'homme toujours moqueur. »

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

« Un sceau… Sur ma… Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. Oh zut… »

Mais elle ne l'enleva pas pour autant. Elle ne le voulait pas. Cette étrange impression vous savez, celle qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous dit que si vous faites ça, tout recommencera. Celle que peu écoute. Mais Hermione garda son sceau vissé sur sa tête. Puis, elle se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.

« Ne riez pas Mr Malefoy, pourquoi êtes-vous trempé ?

-Je… Roh et puis par Merlin, je suis tombé de la barque ! »

Hermione repartit dans son fou-rire sous le regard noir de Drago.

« Passons, fit l'homme d'une voix plus grave. Je me nomme Joad. Joad Answers. Je suis le président, directeur ou je ne sais quoi du Secteur. Le Secteur est une… _Entreprise. _Vous y êtes maintenant voués corps et âme. Vous allez être collègues. Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. _Il se mit à tourner autour d'eux, terrifiant. _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait. Je me fiche de votre apparence, votre nature et votre passé. Vous avez tué. Vous avez fait la guerre. Soit. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je me fiche de qu'est-ce que vous pensé, je me fiche de ceux qui vous ont fait du mal. Je me fiche de tout ce qui constitue votre histoire. Aujourd'hui, vous prenez un nouveau départ. Aujourd'hui, oubliez tout. Vous avez le droit de tout faire. Porter des sceaux sur vos têtes, criez sur une carotte. Tout ce qui révèle de la folie ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais sachez-le. Vous devez toujours obéir. Toujours. Quel que soit l'ordre. Ou sinon, je vous assure que la mort vous paraitra préférable. Vous avez compris ? »

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« Vous avez compris ? Répéta froidement Joad.

-Oui Monsieur. Répondirent-ils en chœur en se rapprochant.

-Bien. Vous êtes collègues. Mais j'entends bien que vous deveniez amis. Vous allez travailler ensemble. Compte tenu du _problème _de Miss Granger, vous ne rencontrerez pas beaucoup de monde. Seul moi, Nyx que vous connaitrez plus tard et vous deux. Bon. J'ai du travail. Vous dormirez ici, vos logements ont pris du retard dans les meubles. Nous attendons les divans et les lits qui auraient dû arrivés hier. Par Merlin ils ne m'écoutent jamais. »

Des matelas apparurent sur le sol. Hermione se sentit soudainement assommée de sommeil. Joad sortit de la salle. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, ôta son sceau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. »

Malefoy s'assit près d'elle, ébahi.

« Je ne comprends rien. Marmonna-t-il.

-Qui pourrait comprendre ? On a un patron totalement givré. On est dans une sorte d'autre univers parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible que tout ceci soit réel. On va bosser ensemble. Et on ne sait même pas sur quoi. Et par-dessus tout, je suis morte de peur ! Quelle vie de chien !

-Une vie de… ? Mais que racontes-tu Grangy ?

-Rien. Laisse-tomber. »

Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette et un ciel artificiel se créa au plafond. Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Leurs têtes étaient côtes à côtes. Ils fixèrent le ciel d'un air songeur.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir Malefoy… Souffla Hermione. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne…

-Je ne veux pas dormir. Termina Drago d'un souffle.

-Je… Oui.

-Moi non plus. Si je dors… J'ai peur de me réveiller chez moi et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

-C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas. Tout ça. Toi, moi. On devrait se haïr. On devrait être mariés, avec des enfants. On aurait dû se voir sur la gare pour Poudlard. On n'aurait pas dû ne pas avoir de travail. On ne devrait pas parler tranquillement. On ne devrait pas être ici. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Granger.

« Je n'ai plus la force de haïr quelqu'un. Avoua Drago. Je n'ai même pas la force d'être dégoûté. Je… Je suis trop faible. Je pense que Joad a raison. On devrait oublier notre passé. Repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Tout recommencer.

-_Tout recommencer. _Répéta Hermione. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Venir ici relève de l'exploit. On n'est pas dans notre meilleure forme, pas comme à Poudlard. Ca va être dur Malefoy. Tellement… Tellement dur…

-Je le sais. Tu le sais. Nous le savons.

-Tout recommencer… »

Et elle ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le sommeil. Sans potion. La promesse d'un avenir non pas meilleur, mais différent flottant dans l'air.

_« Start all over. A new life. Together. »_

(Tout recommencer. Une nouvelle vie. Ensemble.)

_« Forget. Start all over. Together. »_

(Oublier. Tout recommencer. Ensemble.)

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

**W**ill se mit à courir entre les sapins. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Un mile la séparait du camp de concentration. Elle devait y arriver. Mais pourquoi avait-elle oublié ses _pierres_ au camp lors de sa fuite ! Mais pourquoi ?

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

9 : 08. **H**ermione papillonna des yeux. La lumière l'éblouit quelques secondes. Elle aperçût une chevelure blonde. Qu'est-ce que… Il lui fallut quelque minute pour se souvenir de la nuit passée. Elle se redressa faisant glisser le duvet sur ses jambes. Elle fixa Malefoy.

« Tient salut Grangy. Marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de corn-flakes. »

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna lentement vers un plateau situé devant eux. Un petit-déjeuner au lit. Génial. Elle se servit une tasse de café et bailla. Elle regarda son collègue, remarquant qu'il était en caleçon. Elle admira silencieusement sa musculature. Ses muscles étaient saillants dû au fait qu'il continuait à pratiquer du Quidditch. On aurait pu en tracer les contours avec des feutres.

« Ça va Grangy, tu te rinces l'œil ?

-Quoi ?! Glapit-elle. Mais pas du tout ! »

Elle enfonça sa tête dans sa tasse, songeant très sérieusement à s'y noyer.

« Une tartine ? Proposa le Malefoy.

-Non merci.

-Un bol de lait ?

-Non merci.

-De la confiture ?

-Non merci.

-Du porridge ?

-Non merci.

-Des viennoiseries françaises ?

-Non merci.

-Des…

-Malefoy, dis-le tout de suite si tu as quelque chose à me demander.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! On ne peut même plus faire plaisir à ses anciens ennemis. Ah franchement, monde cruel.

-Malefoy.

-Oui bon, en fait je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un sort pour réchauffer les vêtements parce que j'ai dû dormir ainsi. Ils sont trempés. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Le mythe des Malefoy qui s'effondre. »

Et elle agita sa baguette.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais merci Granger. »

Un rire lui échappa.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

**W**ill vit apparaitre une bâtisse sombre à travers les sapins. Une grande muraille s'élevait en face d'elle. Du fil barbelé se trouvait au-dessus. Des gardes marchaient par groupe de sept devant. Et sur la muraille. Will savait qu'ils faisaient le tour et qu'ils étaient dix-huit groupes au total en bas et vingt-quatre en haut. Elle savait aussi qu'il y en avait trente fois plus à l'intérieur. Les pierres n'étaient pas à l'intérieur, et c'était sans doute là sa chance. Elles se trouvaient enterrées dans un sac devant. Il fallait qu'elle la récupère. Mais comment passer outre les gardes alors que ceux-ci faisaient des tours réguliers et qu'elle ne pouvait s'approcher sans qu'un groupe ne soit de ce côté de la muraille ?

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

8 : 47. **N**yx se mit à courir vers la salle, elle se pinça le doit pour faire couler du sang et, une fois identifiée, elle pénétra dans la salle. Des ordinateurs étaient positionnés en cercle. Les deux écrans censés représenter Owel Jun et Lils Vayt étaient noirs. Joad était debout face aux employés terrifiés.

« Comment ça « la communication a été coupé » ? S'écria-t-il. Comment ça on a perdu le signal ? On leurs a bien mis des puces non ?

-Ou… Oui monsieur. Hoqueta un homme âgé de trentaine.

-Alors OU SONT-ILS ?!

-On a perdu la communication et la localisation monsieur.

-Faites-moi voir les dernières images. »

Deux employés s'activèrent sur leurs machines. Joad échangea un regard avec Nyx. Les deux écrans s'allumèrent. On pouvait y voir une jeune fille blonde qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Le ralentit avait été mis. Elle leva son regard vers un point hors du champ. Puis ses yeux tournèrent vers la caméra et une ombre passa sur son visage. Le noir. Un homme noir marchait lui aussi dans la rue sur l'autre écran. Il se passa exactement la même chose puis la scène passa au noir.

Joad s'assit sur une chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il portait une robe de sorcier et son regard clair fit frissonner les employés. Nyx s'approcha.

« Que se passe-t-il Joad ?

-Owel et Lils ont disparus. »

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

9 : 57. **U**ne jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt. Drago et Hermione levèrent la tête interrompant leur conversation. La femme sourit.

« Enchanté, je suis Nyx. Se présenta-t-elle. Joad vous attend. »

Elle leurs fit signe de la suivre et sortit. Les deux collègues se levèrent précipitamment et la suivirent. Elle les fit passer dans un dédale de rue. Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Le plafond formait une grande coupole avec une fenêtre se trouvait en haut donnant sur le ciel. Il y avait une surface plane qui faisait le tour arrondie de la salle. Puis au centre imposant et majestueux se situait une sphère s'enfonçant dans le sol. On pouvait voir à l'intérieur puisqu'elle était transparente. Un rebord s'étendait le long de la paroi de la sphère. Tout était blanc, presque éblouissant. Joad était appuyé sur le rebord. Il se tourna vers eux. Hermione et Drago s'assirent sur le rebord tandis qu'il se mettait face à eux.

« Je vais vous expliquer, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-Ah enfin… Marmonna Drago. »

Drago et sa remarque à deux noises, se reçurent une tape sur la nuque.

« Tout d'abord, je veux que vous ayez des bases solides. Commença Joad. Parlons donc du Retourneur de Temps. Pour beaucoup, il permet d'aller dans le Passé. Faux. Le voyageur reste dans le présent. Un autre présent, mais le présent quand même. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Le Retourneur de Temps ne permet pas d'aller dans une période plus reculée que la naissance de son possesseur. Il faut que son voyageur _existe _toujours pour pouvoir aller dans cette période. Ainsi, il y a plusieurs sortes de présent. Nous, actuellement sommes dans un présent que nous nommerons présent b. Il y a le présent a. C'est celui un peu plus avancé dans le futur. C'est-à-dire que lorsque vous utilisez un Retourneur de Temps, vous savez qu'une personne qui est vous-même mais _avant _vous-même l'a déjà fait. C'est une notion étrange que de ce dire que nous ne sommes pas les premiers. Mais même ceux qui pour nous sont les premiers ne sont pour eux que le présent b. Pour eux, nous sommes leur présent c. Venons-en à ce présent c. Il est le présent d'_après. _C'est celui que vous ne _devez pas _croiser lorsque vous utilisez un Retourneur de temps. Il y a donc le présent a, qui aura déjà agi dans _votre _présent lorsque vous utilisez un RT –Retourneur de Temps-, le présent b, le vôtre et le présent c, celui dans lequel _vous _agissez avec votre RT. Un voyage dans le présent c aura une interférence dans le présent b. Ce qui est le principe du RT. Un voyage dans le présent a, aura une interférence sur le futur. Cette chose a été testée une fois. Par Napoléon Bonaparte. Un français connu pour son coup d'état. Mais il a voulu voir. Il a créé son coup d'état à partir de son présent a. Tout voyage dans le présent a, est prohibé. Puni par le Comité Mondial des Sorciers de La Peine de Mort.

Le passé est le même. Il est et restera toujours le même. Nous pouvons voyager dans le passé. Mais pas sous forme physique réelle. Il est impossible d'être réellement physiquement dans le passé, puisque nous ne sommes pas nés. Cela créé un blocage et détruit complètement le voyageur. 1857, Board Hateik. Allemand d'origine autrichienne, mort par voyage dans le passé sous forme physique. Le Passé est une chose indirecte. Il divague mais reste clair. On le connait et partout il forge notre avenir. Pas notre présent. Le passé permet de créer des idées. Les idées sont éternelles. Elles altèrent notre avenir.

Le Futur. Les moldus croient qu'il une multitude de choix. En fait, un futur il n'y en a qu'un. Il ne change pas. Il ne peut pas changer. Puisque des gens y vivent déjà. Notre destin est en fait déjà inscrit. On fait nos choix, on choisit. On change de route. Certes, c'est ce que les moldus nomment « prendre sa vie en main » mais en fait, un autre nous-mêmes, l'a déjà fait _avant. _Chaque geste que l'on fait, a déjà été produit. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on ne doit pas essayer de faire changer les choses.

Votre job ? Explorateurs temporels. Nous avons envoyé des sondes dans le futur, en fait elles y étaient déjà puisque mon moi-futur les a placé. Enfin bref. Nous avons vu ce que notre univers va devenir. Et ceci est hors de question. Le rapport avec vous ? Vous allez jouer avec le temps. Vous allez vous « balader » dans le futur. Entre plusieurs espaces temps. Vous allez nous expliquer chaque erreur produite. Nous allons les éviter. Nous allons modifier notre avenir.

-Mais non ! Cria Hermione. Changer les choses, se seraient éviter nos erreurs et donc ne plus pouvoir apprendre. Si on avait évité la guerre contre Voldemort à l'époque, notre présent ne serait pas cela aujourd'hui !

-Justement. C'est le but.

-Mais… Balbutia Drago. Si on change notre présent, cet avenir ne sera plus le même. Nous deviendrons les « premiers ». Non ?

-Non. Nous ne serons jamais les premiers. Il y a le présent a. Il y aura toujours des premiers avant nous. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

-Pourtant Malefoy a raison. Changer les choses reviendrait à détruire cet avenir prédestiné. Et nous deviendrons les premiers. Nous allons changer l'ordre des choses !

-Certes, mais pas les règles du temps. Pas les lois. Nous ne serons pas les premiers. Jamais. Le présent a deviendra notre « futur ». Mais ils auront eux-mêmes un futur. Un autre présent deviendra notre présent a. Tout prendra une autre place définie. Nous vous en faites pas. Tout est calculé. »

Joad éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Vous allez jouer avec le temps. Sur vos épaules reposent le sort de milliards de vie ! Quoi de plus excitant ?

-Un bon café.

-Ma femme.

-Malefoy !

-Quoi ? Pas ma faute si tu trouves que les cafés sont excitants !

-Pervers.

-Non. Marié.

-Moi aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pense qu'à ça !

-Et alors ? Moi au moins, j'assume. »

Joad haussa les sourcils, toujours souriant.

« Bref, là n'est pas la question. Votre job est le travail idéal. Vous allez être entrainé. Les voyages dans le futur n'ont jamais été testés.

-Vous… Voulez dire qu'on risque de ne jamais revenir ?

-Impossible. Il y a un moment où vos cellules ne vont plus pouvoir se régénérer. Il y a un moment, où votre corps va lâcher. Le système du futur va vous obliger à revenir chez vous. Le temps ne pourra pas supporter deux personnes de mêmes âmes dans une seule parcelle de temps. C'est impossible. Votre corps va obligatoirement revenir de lui-même dans votre présent. C'est une loi du temps.

-Attendez… Je croyais qu'on allait dans le futur.

-Oui. En effet.

-Mais vous venez de dire que notre nous-futur y sera.

-Oui. En effet.

-Mais, cela signifie qu'on va aller dans le présent a.

-Non. Le présent a n'est en fait qu'un intermédiaire qui agit avec un RT. Il est celui qui retourne en arrière parfois. Pour agir dans son présent b. Vous comprenez ?

-Non.

-En fait, chaque parcelle de temps crois être dans son présent b. Partez bien de ce principe. Et le présent a, c'est le moment où un présent b agit dans un présent c. Ces personnes sont dans des présents a.

-Mais… Vous nous avez dit que…

-Ce que j'ai dit est vrai.

-Mais, l'autre là. Napoléon, il s'est rendu dans le présent a.

-Oui.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Des êtres vivants viennent du présent a. Ils sont des présents a. Le présent a est juste cette parcelle de temps juste avant nous, qui agit sur nous avec un RT. Il ne correspond pas aux critères passé/présent c du RT. Etre encore vivant dans le futur, ne signifie pas être dans le présent a. Cela signifie être dans le futur. »

Hermione enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.

« C'est d'un compliqué…

-Et encore, je vous ai offert la version simplifiée.

-NON ! Cria Drago. Ne nous donner pas l'autre version. »

Nyx et Joad éclatèrent de rire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne la donnerons pas. Pour cela il faudrait que vous fassiez des études temporelles.

-Quelles études ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler sinon…

-Vous les auriez faites. Elles sont tenues secrètes. Vous ne pouvez n'être que Langue de Plombs de base et travaillez au Secteur Passif. Donc, avoir reçu la lettre.

-Et est-ce que…

-Vous pouvez les faire maintenant ? Non. Vous avez votre Quête Madame Weasley. Vous en aurez besoin pour sauver le monde. »

Hermione souffla. Drago éclata de rire.

« Dis Grangy, tu aimes t'amuser parfois ?

-J'aime les carottes. T'en as d'autres des questions stupides comme ça ? »

Joad eut un sourire. Ces deux-là iraient loin. Il le fallait.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

**W**ill soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la nuit tomberait dans quatre heures et il lui fallait les pierres avant le crépuscule. Elle sortit son poignard. Elle allait faire de _l'ancienne magie. _Elle s'accroupit dans la neige en tendit son bras nu. Elle fit couler le sang sur une feuille de chêne qu'elle avait dans une petite pochette.

_« Pro Deo, dare me confortat. Libera me. Mitte meos. »_ **(3)**

Il y eut une petite flamme et le vent souffla fort. Il lui murmura un « Oui » soupirant.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

18: 27. **J**oad les fit passer dans plusieurs rues. Il leurs faisait visiter Le Secteur. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que Le Secteur avait été fondé en 1959 par Jack Answers. Au début, Le Secteur était un lieu indépendant. Jack avait pour projet de voyager dans le temps. Il ne possédait pas beaucoup d'informations. Sauf qu'il avait fini par comprendre avec son équipe, des lois temporelles. Son équipe était alors composée de six personnes : Marie Johns, Simon Barcks, Franck Cuts, Billy et Samantha Farth, et Martin Rocher. Ils travaillaient dans un hangar. Puis le Ministère, en 1965 avait eu vent de leurs activités. Il les avait alors intégrés aux langues de plomb. C'était en parti ainsi que beaucoup de projet avait été financé. Le Secteur avait pris cette forme en 197, un an avant la mort de Jack.

La roche épaisse de cinquante centimètre qui longeait la paroi d'eau, se nommait « L'hôtel » c'était les logements de chaque personnes travaillant ici. Au total, ils étaient 4175. Ce qui faisait un sacré budget. La taille du Secteur était donc entièrement justifiée.

Ils avaient aussi appris que ce qu'Hermione avait pris pour de simple maison à son arrivée, se nommait « Salle » car on ne pouvait y habité. Il fallait toujours s'identifier pour rentrer dans une Salle. Certaines les laisseront entrer, d'autres non. Tels les escaliers de Poudlard, les Salles pouvaient se mouvoir. Elles se déplaçaient ou bons leurs semblaient respectant tout de même le plan de la ville. Joad leur donna une carte, dessus les Salles et leurs emplacements actuels étaient indiqués. Mais Joad leur expliqua qu'il suffisait de se mettre face à une porte et de demander une certaine Salle à voix haute. Hermione avait alors soupiré, les sorciers aimaient vraiment faire dans le spectaculaire.

Joad les mena vers leurs logements fins prêts. Il leur expliqua que les repas étaient servis toute la journée sans horaire fixe dans une sorte de « restaurant » où il fallait tout de même payer. Parce que voilà quoi. On pouvait y manger ce que l'on voulait. Il les fit rentrer dans l'Hôtel. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grotte avec un escalier en pierre qui montait façon colimaçon. Ils grimpèrent. Hermione fut impressionnée par ce merveilleux sort d'agrandissement. Ils étaient au dernier niveau ce qui fit râler Malefoy. C'était toujours une sorte de grotte à la paroi humide. Il y avait deux portes en bois, face à face. Mais la grotte se prolongeait en long. Joad leurs expliqua que le dernier niveau était comme le pont qui relié chaque hôtel puisque les employés étaient classés par catégories en fonction de leurs travails. A priori, cela semblait plutôt bien d'être au dernier étage. Et ça pouvait leurs éviter bien des détours inutiles. Joad leur donna les clefs et une carte du Secteur chacun. Il leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain à neuf heures dans l'arène. Et « soyez à l'heure ! ».

Hermione tourna la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle pénétra dans un appartement rectangulaire et gigantesque. Il faisait trois fois la taille de son studio. Une grande baie-vitrée se trouvait juste en face d'elle, baignant la salle d'une lumière vive. Une télé-sorcière flottant en l'air se trouvait dans l'angle au fond à droite. En face sur un tapis gris, se trouvait une table basse en verre. Des divans se positionnaient autour. Au milieu il y avait une table en bois massif. A gauche il y avait un bar avec derrière une cuisine moldue et au summum du high-tech. Sur le mur de bâbord se situait une armoire incrustée dans le mur. A tribord se situait un escalier sorcier, c'est-à-dire que les marches flottaient en l'air. Hermione y monta. En haut dans une chambre aux murs rouges et or, se trouvait un grand lit aux draps argent. Il y avait une salle de bain et toujours une même baie vitrée avec un balcon, donnant sur tout Le Secteur. Elle redescendit, impressionnée. Soudain Drago pénétra dans l'appartement.

« Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ? S'écria-t-il. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il pointa du doigt la télé en sautillant partout.

« Grangy, je te présente la dernière télé-sorcière qui vient de sortir. Elle fait deux millimètres d'épaisseur et tu peux y visionner ce que tu veux ! Elle n'est même pas encore en magasin ! »

Et il se mit à crier comme un fou.

« Malefoy… Soupira-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-Mmmm ?

-Je crois que tu es amoureux. Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage hein ? »

Cette remarque eut le don de le faire taire. Mais il continua de sauter.

« Tu sais, tu devrais t'assoir. Après c'est à tes risques et périls si tu veux passer à travers le plancher.

-Grangy, tu es un monstre. Tu n'es même pas impressionnée par ça ?

-Pas le moins du… Hé ! »

Malefoy la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Y A PAS DE CAFETIERE ! »

Drago éclata de rire.

« La ferme.

-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage pas vrai ? Répéta-t-il.

-J'ai dit la ferme. »

Et il partit en riant.

∞**Feeling of Chronological Love**

Le numéro 1574 marchait tranquillement dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas toujours été le numéro 1574. Il y avait un nom qui flottait parfois dans sa caboche. _Franck Patil. _Mais il était douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Avec venait généralement des rires et des voix étrangères. Aimantes. Il ne comprenait pas réellement. C'était trop vague. Il était le numéro 1574. Il était un monstre et il le savait. On le nommait : Icht parfois. Il préférait 1574. C'était Will qui avait eu l'idée de Icht. Will… Sa petite rebelle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas partir au Voyage. C'était tout ce que chaque habitant du Camp de Concentration souhaité pourtant. Le Voyage. Les numéros n'en revenaient jamais. Ca devait être génial.

Il était assis lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent le projeta contre un mur. Il entendit distinctement les mots « Icht, ici Will. Diversion. » Il soupira. Will… Sa protégée. Le numéro 1574 secoua le poignet, détruit les barreaux et se mit à courir dans les couloirs en détruisant chaque cellule à sa portée.

∞**Feeling of Love Chronological**

Hermione remonta sa couverture. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Elle était obnubilée par sa peur. Elle lui bouffait la peau. Chaque petits sons de l'extérieures lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle tremblait de part en part. Détruite. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine elle se leva et courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Malefoy. Elle frappa violemment à la porte.

« Malefoy ! Répond-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Drago… J'ai besoin de toi ! Male… »

Le sang se répandit sur le sol. Elle avait glissé lorsque la porte c'était ouverte et avait culbuté la poignée de la porte.

« Aïe !

-Grangy ça pisse le sang ! »

Merde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Drago la mena jusqu'au canapé.

« Grangy, tu es vraiment stupide.

-On va prendre ça comme un compliment Malefoy. »

**A suivre…**

* * *

**(1) T1 actuellement disponible à l'achat xD Sérieusement je n'ai pas trouvé l'adresse, j'espère que c'en est une –'**

**(2) En français –voilà en français ça ne marche PAS ! C'est quand en anglais que c'est stylé xD-**

**S**cientifiques **E**xpériences **C**omptées (dans le) **T**emps **O**stentatoire. **R**ébellion !

**(3) Cela signifie : « Au nom du tout Puissant, donnez-moi le pouvoir. Offrez-moi la liberté. Envoyez mon message. » Ok j'avoue je suis nulle en latin donc y a sans doute des fautes inimaginables x) Et vive les sites de latin ! Je voulais à tout prix faire ma dernière traduction de moi-même. Après j'ai déchiré et brûlé mon cahier de latin ! *danse de la joie***


	4. What the Hell?

**III. What the Hell –Avril Lavigne**

**Note de l'auteur : **MERCI A TOUS !

Je me suis tapée un bon trip sur la **psychologie** d'Harry, puis ça a dérivé sur l'horreur de la **guerre** et j'ai dérapé sur un débat **politique**, alors désolée mais ce n'est absolument pas joyeux ce passage. Ce n'est pas une critique de JKR hein, mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle en fait de la guerre. Certes c'est un récit pour enfant, c'est donc normal, mais la guerre ce n'est pas ça. Et encore une fois désolée, mais ce passage est vachement long.

Ce chapitre porte sur pas mal de sujet grave et important. La guerre d'abord, puis je m'embarque dans la politique. ALORS je tiens à poser quelques trucs : j'ai 14ans. La politique et moi, ça fait deux. Alors inventer une histoire politique à un monde fictif, ça n'a pas été de la tarte. C'est en partit pour ça que ce chapitre arrive si tard. J'ai fait des tas de fiches pour m'y retrouver et c'est vachement compliqué. Je ne m'aventure donc pas trop dans les détails mais j'essaie d'expliquer un minimum que la guerre et tout ça n'est pas arrivé par magie à cause d'un taré et d'Harry. Non, ça remonte plus haut que ça. Je vous demanderai donc pour tout le travail que me demande un chapitre, autant pour essayer de le rendre crédible et de donner encore plus vie à cet univers, de **respecter** **mon** **travail**. Evidemment j'accepte les critiques mais pas du genre « Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Je ne respecte pas du tout certains faits de JKR, je le sais et je prends mes responsabilités. Mais je tente réellement de créer **mon** univers dans le sien. C'est la première fois que je m'implique autant dans une fanfiction en créant tout un système et toute une histoire. Alors voilà, c'était juste que voilà, ça me prend beaucoup de temps donc bon… ^^'

Ce chapitre n'est pas passionnant, il n'y a pas d'action ni rien. Sauf pour ceux qui comme moi, adore tout ce qui concerne l'économie, la politique et l'histoire en général. Sinon les autres, bah je ne vous dis pas de passer hein, sinon vous allez louper de bonnes actions à venir puisque les explications politiques sont plutôt importantes pour bien discernés les différentes **mentalités** ainsi que l'état politique des sorciers.

Euh… Je crois que je démonte Harry dans ce chapitre. Bon, je vais vous avouer que je n'aime pas Harry. Il m'a franchement déçu à de nombreuses reprises, je me devais de le remettre un peu humain. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il redeviendra intelligent !

Ah aussi (et promis après je vous laisse lire xD) ce chapitre est vraiment un intermédiaire donc y a plus d'humour puisqu'il est peu probable qu'il y en ait dans le prochain. Voilà.

**C'est aussi VOTRE histoire : **Résultat du dernier sondage : Un flash-back sur **Drago et Astoria.**

Si vous voulez un passage du Point de Vue de l'actuel : **Ministre de la Magie, Tapez 1.**

**Directeur de Poudlard, Tapez 2.**

**La carte postale est à JKR, j'ai juste écrit au dos.**

**5 989 mots. 12 pages.**

_« You don't know. You don't understand. »_

(Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas.)

_« This is my pain. My life. »_

(C'est ma douleur. Ma vie.)

_« I can choose my vocation. »_

(Je peux choisir ma vocation.)

_« You want go to Hell ? »_

(Tu veux aller en Enfer ?)

_« Well. Me too. »_

(Bien. Moi aussi.)

La conversation qui avait suivi la chute d'Hermione avait été plutôt surréaliste. Il fallait prendre en compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus aucune notion du mot « gêne ». Alors que Drago lui avait demandé ce qu'elle foutait ici, dans son appartement, celle-ci lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle avait besoin de lui. En avait suivi une longue et ennuyante conversation sur le passé d'Hermione, comment elle en était arrivée là…

« Tu es agoraphobe ? S'était-il étonné.

-Oui. C'est une séquelle de la guerre. A ma connaissance, seul Harry n'a aucune séquelle. Mais Harry est, bien qu'il soit mon ami, un psychopathe. C'est une personne extraordinaire, ne te méprends pas. Sans doute un peu trop portait sur sa personne et avec une attitude trop apitoyante, mais c'est un homme incroyable. C'est sans doute l'une des personnes qui mérite le plus son bonheur actuel. Mais il reste quand-même effrayant. »

Ils étaient installés sur le divan. Hermione avait un bandage blanc sur la tête, juste au cas où.

« En première année, après qu'il est tué Quirell…

-Il l'a tué ?!

-Tu n'as pas lu sa biographie ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais à foutre de la biographie de Potter ?

-Bon c'est vrai que ça a juste prouvé qu'il y avait six millions de pigeons chez les sorciers.

-Il y a eu six millions de vente ?

-Nan plus, là c'est juste chez les anglais. Donc je disais, après l'avoir tué, il aurait dû être traumatisé, faire des cauchemars. Non, il a juste reprit sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. En seconde année, de même avec le basilic. En quatrième année, la mort de Cédric l'a heurté. Mais pas parce que Cédric est mort non, parce que ça a changé l'ordre des choses dans sa tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour Harry, jusqu'à lors, les gentils tuaient les méchants, mais ce n'était pas « tuer » comme toi et moi l'entendons à présent, non c'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était normal. Les gentils faisaient disparaitre les méchants. Pouf ! Et puis d'un coup, il découvre le véritable sens du mot « mort ». Parce qu'Harry il n'est pas normal et ne le sera jamais. Des séquelles il en a. Enormément. Il est ainsi. Il a grandi enfermé dans un placard à balais, puis ensuite, il a été propulsé dans un univers où il devait tuer un psychopathe. Il n'a pas réellement compris ce que ça signifiait. Il ne l'a toujours pas compris. Pour Harry, c'est l'ordre des choses. La guerre puis les 'gentils' qui gagnent.

-La guerre ? De se faire enfermer ? Puis que vous gagniez et que les anciens mangemorts soient enfermés ou tués sans même des véritables procès ?! Ils trouvent ça normal que des gens qui n'ont pas eu le choix, tu m'entends qui n'ont PAS eu le choix, soient tués pour des actes commis par la force ! Que des familles soient déchirées à cause d'un fait ! Je ne dis pas que certains ne méritaient pas la mort, mais beaucoup n'ont pas eu le choix ! Ils étaient enrôlés sans même s'en être rendu compte puis on les foutait face à une famille moldue ou sorcière torturée et ils devaient agrafés la tête des gosses à la porte ! La plupart en devenait fou ! Ils perdaient la raison ! Il trouve ça normal aussi qu'il y ait encore des préjugés sur les sangs-purs ? Comme quoi on doit « se marier par convenance » ? On est plus au Moyen-Age ! Nous aussi on a évolué ! On rejette la faute de la guerre sur nous, mais ce n'est pas que la nôtre ! Si vous étiez vous aussi éduqué avec cette notion de sangs, vous y croiriez. Parce que quand on remet en cause tout ce en quoi vous croyez depuis votre enfance, vous ne voulez pas y croire ! Vous ne voulez pas entendre que vos parents vous mentent ! Vous ne voulez pas, vous ne pouvez pas. Et vous suiviez le mouvement. Pas par choix ou par croyance, mais parce que c'est d'un côté moins douloureux d'y croire ! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! Rien de tout cela n'est normal. Je savais que Potter avait un grain mais à ce point !

-Drago… Ce n'est pas sa faute…

-NON ! Laisse-moi finir ! Il a peut-être un passé en conséquence mais non, je lui en voudrai toujours Hermione ! TOUJOURS ! Pas parce qu'il a été mon pseudo-ennemi à Poudlard, pas parce qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas pour toutes ces choses futiles. Je m'en fous de tout ça. Non moi je lui en veux parce que ce grand héros qui a toujours prôné l'égalité, qui a toujours hurlé à l'injustice dès que Tu-Sais-Qui attaquait, n'a rien fait pour nous ! Pour les gens comme moi ! Un mot et les médias arrêtaient. Non, il les a laissé nous trainer dans la boue. Lorsque je croisais des gens dans la rue, lorsque je croise des gens dans la rue, ils m'insultent. Je me suis fait battre par des passants, des communistes ! Alors non, non on a beau dire « oui mais Potty et son passé… Héros » et tout et tout, NON ! S'il avait réellement été un Homme juste, un Grand Homme, il nous aurait aidés ! Parce que nous aussi on a vécu la guerre, nous aussi on l'a fait ! Peut-être même de façon pire que vous. Parce qu'on devait contrôler chacun de nos gestes, parce qu'on nous endolorisait **(1) **On était continuellement surveillé ! Dit-moi Granger, est-ce que tu as eu à arracher les yeux d'un gamin de sept ans ?

-Non… Hoqueta-t-elle les yeux larmoyant.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu les suppliques d'une mère tandis que tu torturais ses enfants ?

-… N-non…

-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu à rire devant des corps mutilés alors que tu n'avais qu'une envie : partir en courant et vomir ?

-NON !

-Est-ce que tu as nettoyé des cellules et voir le regard d'un condamné ?

-STOP !

-TU AS DEJA VU LE REGARD D'UN HOMME QUI SAIT QU'IL VA MOURIR ?

-Drago…

-TU AS DEJA EU A TUER ? DIT-MOI GRANGER, AS-TU DEJA TUE ?

-DRAGO NON ! Stop ! S'il te plait stop !

-Non je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Parce que tu défends Potter, coûte que coûte tu lui trouves des excuses sur son passé traumatisant, mais la guerre Grangy, tu ne l'as pas vécu comme je l'ai vécu ! Tu n'as fait qu'un seul combat. Le reste du temps tu as fuis.

-Je n'ai pas…

-SI ! Tu as fuis. Certes c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais est-ce que tu t'es mis toi, Héroïne de Guerre, dans la peau des Nés Moldus qui ont dû par la force, se rendre à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ceux qui ont vu leur famille mourir devant leurs yeux ?! NON ! Parce que dans vos récits vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprendrez jamais ! Figure-toi que j'ai lu de nombreux récits de guerre, et bien on dirait franchement que la guerre s'est limitée à une domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis à la bataille de Poudlard ! Alors que non ! NON GRANGY !

-… Mais… Si… C'était comme ça… Ils disent que…

-Oui Granger, pour une fois tu ne sais pas quelque chose. Tu n'es pas au courant. Parce que tu n'as pas lu les récits, tu n'as pas voulu voir. Des révoltes il y en a eu des tas. Les Français nous ont aidé, les Russes étaient plus coulés dans la magie noire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait endoctriné. Puis il y a eu un régiment d'Allemand lors de la bataille de Seaford. Le Camp des mages noirs a gagné la Belgique. Oui Grangy, n'ai pas cet air surprise ! Oui Grangy, l'Europe entier à participé à la guerre ! Oui ! Les morts se comptent par millions ! La guerre n'a pas duré qu'un an, elle a duré bien plus. D'abord Tu-Sais-Qui a beaucoup recruté dans les pays étrangers en 1996 puis la guerre s'est réellement terminée en 2003. Oh ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu crois réellement que des partisans qui habitent en Autriche en ont quelque chose à foutre de la vie ou la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! NON ! Ce n'était plus une question de croyance mais de famille, d'amis. Il fallait faire un choix. Les grandes familles sont vites reliées, il fallait donc sauver votre famille. Donc participer à la guerre. Et de fil en aiguille des pays entiers se retrouvaient concernés. Tu-Sais-Qui a eu un rôle majeur en Angleterre. Pas ailleurs. Durant tes années d'enfermement tu as loupé tout ça Grangy ! La guerre c'est HORRIBLE ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère est enfermée un asile ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont été obligés de créer deux autres hôpitaux ? Parce que la population augmente ? Non Grangy, non ! La Guerre a eu des conséquences bien plus hautes que ça.

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que toute personne du Secteur a un « problème », un traumatisme profond qui a causé son arrivée ici. Toi Grangy, c'est ton agoraphobie profonde causée par la guerre ainsi que des crises de panique. Moi Granger, un événement récent et traumatisant en temps normal, a rappelé en moi tous mes souvenirs de Guerre. Sache-le, je suis dangereux. Parce qu'on ne peut plus me contrôler. »

Hermione hoqueta. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un rapide revers de main. Comment elle, l'ancienne miss Je-Sais-Tout, avait-elle pu passer à côté de telles informations ? A force de s'intéresser à la science, l'origine de la magie et de s'enfermer, elle en avait oublié qu'il y avait un monde extérieur. Qu'il y avait des conflits, d'autres gens, d'autres guerres. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Non, Drago avait raison : elle n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité en face. Parce que c'était douloureux. Le Royaume-Uni les avait élevé en héros qui avait vécu durement la guerre et avait vaincu. Alors qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient rien fait de plus exceptionnel qu'une personne qui a su protéger sa famille, eux ils avaient fui. Sans aucun scrupule à abandonner leurs amis et familles à la guerre tandis qu'ils pensaient tout arrêter.

« Dé-désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Grangy. Ne le soit jamais. Ce que tu as fait est humain. »

Il y eut un instant de silence tandis qu'Hermione analysait la situation passée. Elle aurait pu aider. Elle aurait dû aider. Elle avait honte à présent, honte de s'être voilée la face, honte de s'être cloitrée chez elle sous prétexte d'une peur quelconque et de s'être voiler les yeux aux conséquences d'une guerre, de leur Guerre.

« Combien… ?

-Je n'ai pas les nombres exacts… Je…

-Combien ?

-Sept millions en Angleterre, trois en France, quatre en Russie un peu moins en Allemagne et à peu près deux millions pour le reste de l'Europe moins active. L'Asie de l'Ouest a participé un peu aussi en envoyant deux, trois régiments. Très peu en sont revenus. Les Hommes avaient été envoyés en Angleterre. L'allée par Portoloin c'est bien déroulé, seulement pour ceux qui ont survécu, le retour a été atroce. Des sorts avaient été placés empêchant le transplanage, la Belgique était prise et l'Allemagne a moitié occupé. Puis les déplacements tous contrôlés, d'un côté ou de l'autre. A peine mille en sont revenus sains et saufs. Les Américains n'ont pas participé, les Etats-Unis vivaient un renversement au niveau politique et puis le Mexique était en pleine révolte contre l'oppression Communiste. Je crois que le Brésil a envoyé quelques troupes en Suède mais je ne suis pas sûr. L'Australie a participé. Economiquement parlant bien sûr. Aujourd'hui tout est à peu près revenu à la normale. Sauf en Italie où les Puristes ont pris le pouvoir. Mais je ne crois pas que ça pose réellement de problème, puisque la minorité Communiste est réellement faible. Sauf à Venise mais ils sont un peu considérés comme une 'autonomie ' là-bas. La Guerre a fait des millions de morts, de dommages et de blessés. Les moldus ne se sont rendu compte de rien puisque la guerre a été plus « interne ». Il n'y avait pas réellement de champs de bataille à proprement dit. C'était très psychologique, la plupart sont morts suicidés.

-J'ai toujours cru être douée en Magie. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, je ne connais pas grand-chose.

-Je suis très intéressé par tout ça Grangy et surtout je baigne là-dedans depuis tout petit. Mes parents sont des Puristes affirmés, ils m'ont instruit sur les deux grandes parties sorcier. Les Puristes et les Communistes, même si les premiers sont en baisse. On peut dire que ce sont ces deux parties qui se sont combattus lors de la Guerre. Un autre Partie vient d'être créée : Les Patriotistes. Ouais je sais, ce nom est absolument horrible, on devrait dire 'Patriotes'. Mais bon. Ils prennent du pouvoir et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose, eux ils sont pour une sorte de séparation culturelle des deux 'races'. Là où les Puristes veulent une extinction presque raciste…

-Ils sont racistes.

-Ca dépend du point du vu, oui si tu veux. Bref, je disais quoi déjà ?

-Les puristes.

-Ah oui… Là où ils veulent une extinction raciste des Moldus, qu'ils ne supportent pas selon une sorte de croyance presque religieuse en fait et là où ils veulent politiquement parlant évidemment, une économie plutôt partiale : les Riches sont riches et resteront riches, et les pauvres sont pauvres et resteront pauvres. Et là où les Communistes veulent un mélange des deux populations : Moldus et Sorciers et une égalité presque parfaite, au non-profit donc des libertés puisque l'un marche à l'inverse de l'autre, de tous sorciers voir-même de toutes races confondues, ce que tu es Grangy. Tu es une Communiste. Et bien les Patriotistes ils veulent eux, plus de Liberté. Les Communistes sont un peu l'équivalent de la « Droite » et les Patriotistes de la « Gauche ». Ils veulent de la liberté, des distinctions culturelles entre les Moldus et les Sorciers, seulement ça peut paraitre bien au premier rapport mais en fait c'est réellement tordu. En effet, au début on voit, et c'est même ce qu'ils mettent en avant dans leurs discours, que c'est un peu comme deux cultures différentes, deux religions mais que les individus coexistent en même temps. Et je ne pense que ce soit la solution.

-Je pense que tu dis ça parce que tu es Puriste Malefoy, parce que franchement je ne vois pas le mal dans ce programme. Je trouve même que c'est une bonne chose.

-Réfléchie Granger, il y a deux points qui me chiffonnent. Le premier c'est que je te l'ai dit, si on veut plus d'Egalité on devra « baisser » les libertés, en enlever, c'est comme une balance. Et vice-versa. Or les Patriotistes affirment pouvoir à la fois donner plus de libertés aux gens et à la fois, égaliser les deux 'races' qui divisent principalement les sorciers. C'est impossible.

-Si c'est possible. S'ils augmentent la possibilité d'accès aux gens du monde Moldu par exemple, c'est une liberté de déplacement, de communication et d'apprentissage en plus, et en plus ça permet de renforcer les liens et donc de possibles amitiés ou amours entre les deux 'races' ce qui augmente les égalités.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça ainsi. »

Hermione fut rassurée, au moins elle n'avait pas perdu la main : elle était toujours capable de donner son avis et de participer à un débat.

« Mais ensuite il y a un second point qui est bien plus important : le problème, c'est cette distinction culturelle. Depuis la nuit des temps que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers, des distinctions qu'elles soient de la couleur de peau, du sang ou de la religion, ont toujours mal tournés. Or là, on va vivre avec des Moldus, comme les moldus, mélangeant deux civilisations en gardant le secret –ou pas qui sait- mais à Poudlard par exemple on va nous apprendre que non, les sorciers et les moldus sont et resteront différents.

-Et les gens ne voient pas ça. »

Hermione enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.

« Donc… On courre droit à une autre guerre, plus ou moins militaire, dans laquelle les moldus seront différenciés voir détestés par toute la population sorcière ou tout du moins les majorités Puristes et Patriotistes. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« Comment on en est arrivé là Malefoy ? Comment ? Quand est-ce qu'exactement on a été propulsé dans le monde adulte ? Quand est-ce que tout a dérapé ?

-Nous sommes la génération de la guerre, Granger. On se croyait assez fort pour vaincre, assez fort pour tout. Mais on a toujours été que des pions. On n'a vu que la partie extérieur de l'Iceberg durant la guerre. On n'a pas compris les 4/5 du reste, les conflits politiques, économiques, pourquoi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tout ça. On a cru comprendre, on a cru pouvoir comprendre, alors que chaque geste que l'on faisait avait déjà été prémédité. Le fait que vous partiez avait été calculé des mois à l'avance Granger. On était que des pions qui croyaient pouvoir comprendre. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui on comprend que c'est à notre tour de manipuler, de calculer. De donner un avenir meilleur aux prochaines générations. C'est juste qu'on comprend enfin ce que signifie complétement le mot 'adulte'. Ce n'est pas un âge qui détermine ce mot, on peut vivre toute une vie sans jamais l'être. Non, c'est une certaine mentalité qui nous le fait devenir. Et aujourd'hui Grangy, tu es devenue adulte. »

Merde.

Owel Jun était un homme respectable, anciennement à la vice-présidence du parti Communiste. Owel était un homme joyeux, charismatique et respecté. « Etait » parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien. Juste une loque accrochée à une chaise qui pleurait sur sa misérable existence. La soif lui brûlait la gorge et cette potion acide qu'ils lui avaient fait boire lui parcourait les entrailles. Il cria de chagrin. Il s'égratignait en lambeau sur cette chaise. Il avait glissé à terre, toujours accroché aux pieds de l'assise. Les cordes le brûlaient tandis qu'il s'acharnait à s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'acide lui bouffait le corps, il ne comprenait plus si c'était en lui ou à l'extérieur. Ni même qui il était. Seule une profonde fatigue le tenaillait. Pourtant, il avait le vague souvenir qu'une potion ne sommeil n'avait pas ce goût-ci.

Harry resta cinq bonnes minutes la bouche entre-ouvert. Ron le fixait, hésitant.

« Attends… Tu veux dire que toi et Hermione vous n'êtes plus ensembles depuis sept ans et que je n'étais pas au courant ? »

Oh le con… Oui, non mais faut être sérieux dans la vie : Ron aurait pu dire que ça faisait deux mois pas la vérité entière !

« Heu… Oui… »

Harry sentit un poids s'installer au fond de son estomac.

« Donc ce n'est pas grave si je te dis que j'ai couché avec elle y a trois semaines ? S'exclama Le Survivant tout sourire. »

Avouez, je vous ai fait peur là ? Nan je blague. Donc je reprends.

« MAIS POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT MOI ? HEIN ? POURQUOOOOOI ?! »

Un Survivant qui s'excite, ça fait peur.

« Bah… Maintenant tu l'es… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Euh… Oui… Vu ainsi… C'est vrai.

« Et tu es le premier à le savoir ! »

Potter sentit une haine incommensurable s'emparer de lui.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR WEASLEY ! Dire que j'avais confiance en toi ! »

On dirait un gamin.

Et il s'en alla en grands pas.

ARAGORN !

Ron baissa la tête, les oreilles rouges. Au moins Julia serait contente et il pourrait grimper aux rideaux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de narrer ça.

L'explication qu'Hermione avait donnée à Drago pour justifier son interruption (suivie d'un bon cassage de gueule, et d'une discussion hautement historique) n'avait pas réellement satisfaite le Malefoy, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait été incapable de lui donner autre chose comme explication, ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi sous le coup de la panique agoraphobe, elle s'était précipitée chez lui. Elle agoraphobe, n'aurait jamais dû ne pas aimer être seule et se précipiter chez lui, Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort. C'était la pire de ses idées. Il avait donc instantanément refusé avec la plus grande ferveur la « collocation », pourtant même Le Directeur n'était pas contre. Mais face à ses crises fréquentes qui finissaient généralement par une dispute et une panique incommensurable, il avait dû craquer. Résultat ? Son appartement se retrouvait joint à celui de Granger, bloquant le passage pour les autres employés par le couloir de pierre. Rien que pour avoir vu la tête des autres explorateurs lorsqu'ils avaient voulu passer et c'étaient retrouvé face à un mur de pierre, Drago ne regrettait pas. Leurs chambres étaient à des opposés mais Grangy pouvait à tout instant débarquer dans sa chambre en pleure et complétement sonnée. Comme actuellement.

Sauf qu'il était seize heures, qu'elle ne pleurait pas et qu'elle s'approchait à grands pas d'un air déterminé.

Cette fille était tout bonnement givrée. C'était la seule conclusion qui parvient à Drago allongé sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch sur son ventre.

« Granger, que me vaut le non-honneur de ta visite ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs, le loyer non-payé, la facture d'usage des eaux, ta tronche qui fait peur, tes chaussettes sur le canapé, le problème qu'on n'a pas résolu comme quoi comment est-ce possible que de part et d'autre de l'appartement on ait exactement la même vu ou encore ta stupidité flagrante. Répondit Hermione.

-Mais encore ?

-Je me demandais, concernant la conversation qu'on a eue il y a deux semaines, je n'y connais rien en politique. Ca me pose un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Je suis en infériorité par rapport à toi !

-Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, répète-le encore pour voir.

-Malefoy…

-D'accord, d'accord. Je me contenterai de mon nom de famille. C'est déjà bien, bon ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fera des descendants mais…

-MALEFOY !

-J'adore t'entendre crier, c'est toujours un plaisir lorsque tu détruits mes tympans. »

Hermione se frappa le front avec sa main.

« Je t'assure Grangy, si je deviens sourd avant mes trente ans, c'est toi qui paye tout. »

Comment expliquer que la jeune femme songeait sérieusement à l'exil ou au meurtre ? Ah bah voilà c'est fait.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Dis-moi dans mes proches, quels sont leurs parties politiques.

-Cite-moi tes proches. »

Si Hermione avait demandé cela à Drago et pas à ses proches, c'est parce qu'elle savait que lui n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Il dirait forcément la vérité sans se soucier des conséquences. Le Malefoy se redressa sur ses oreillers tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

« Harry Potter.

-Patriotiste.

-Quoi ?

-Oui Grangy, Potter a été dégoûté des moldus, comprend-le. Vu son enfance misérable. Mais bon, il aurait dû être Puriste sauf qu'il hait les Serpentards, les Puristes par extensions malheureusement. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, ça doit être notre perfection qui l'effraie.

-C'est beau de rêver. Ronald Weasley.

-Communiste, il sort avec toi Grangy. »

Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement, elle savait que Ron était avec elle, dans leur camp. Ron était quelqu'un de bien. Drago eut un sourire narquois.

« Les Communistes ne sont pas mieux que les autres Granger, la preuve, Dumbledore était Communiste. »

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle voulait croire en ses idéaux. Elle devait y croire.

« La ferme Malefoy.

-Ferme tes yeux pendant que tu le peux Hermione. »

Elle déglutit devant la menace non-cachée d'un futur noir.

« Luna Lovegood.

-Pacifiste.

-Alors là je suis perdue, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Communiste, Puriste et Patriotiste !

-Bien sûr que non Granger, se sont juste les trois plus grands partis. Il y en d'autres moins connus c'est tout.

-Et que font les Pacifistes ?

-Sérieusement, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'idéaux à eux. Ils haïssent la guerre d'où leur nom mais hormis la paix par tous les moyens, je ne vois pas. Ils ont eu pas mal de membres durant la guerre mais c'est tout. C'est juste qu'en temps de guerre, les pacifistes sont doués pour éviter certains conflits.

-Luna n'est pas une lâche.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Granger. C'est juste qu'un Pacifiste évite de se battre.

-Elle s'est battue !

-Elle est Pacifiste ! Elle n'a pas cherché à réellement sauver, elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête ! »

Hermione soupira.

« Neville Londubat.

-Patriotiste.

-Percy Weasley.

-Puriste. »

Elle déglutit.

« George Weasley.

-Communiste.

-Arthur Weasley.

-Communiste.

-Bill Weasley.

-Patriotiste.

-Fleur Weasley.

-Puriste.

-Ginny Weasley. »

Hermione gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

« Patriotiste.

-Charlie Weasley.

-Puriste.

-Molly Weasley. »

Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Même si chaque vérité la détruisait.

« Puriste.

-Quoi ?!

-Granger, Granger… Molly Weasley femme d'Arthur Weasley, descend de la grande lignée des Hirt. C'est une grande famille très connue. Très peu ont été mangemorts mais ça n'empêche pas d'être Puriste.

-Elle ne hait pas les moldus ! Elle n'est pas une Mangemort refoulée !

-GRANGER ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis, de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ! Les Puristes ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! On peut même être né-moldu et être Puriste ! Les Puristes se sont des idéaux comme les autres. Ils veulent juste une différence nette entre les moldus et les sorciers. Ils croient en la différence précise des deux peuples ! Par Morgane Granger ! Tu tombes dans les clichés ! Les Mangemorts se sont la branche extrême des Puristes. Pas les Puristes ! Il y a eu des Mangemorts partout ! Même chez les Communistes, même chez les Patriotistes ! Même chez les Pacifistes ! Alors arrêtez par le caleçon de Serpentard, de mettre tout le monde dans une case ! Arrêtez !

-Je… Je suis désolée.

-Ne soit pas désolée Grangy, tout le monde pense pareil. »

Et surtout le grand héros Potter.

« Hum…

-Continue Grangy.

-Je peux… Dire des prénoms de personne morte ?

-Evidemment.

-Sirius Black.

-Puriste. »

Déglutissement **(2)**.

« Severus Rogue.

-Puriste.

-Remus Lupin.

-Patriotiste.

-Queudver.

-Communiste. »

Gémissement.

« Hagrid.

-Communiste.

-Toi.

-Puriste.

-McGonagall.

-Patriotiste.

-Flitwick.

-Puriste.

-Cho Chang.

-Patriotiste.

-Cédric Diggory.

-Communiste.

-Fudge.

-Puriste.

-Maugrey.

-Puriste.

-Ombrage.

-Puriste. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là Granger, tu es livide. Tu veux un café ? »

Hermione eut un faible sourire, les paupières obstinément fermées.

« Je pourrais crever sur place que tu me proposerais un café.

-C'est bon, elle va bien. Son humour à deux noises est de retour.

-La ferme Malefoy.

-Ah, je savais que tu irais mieux après avoir bu mon café !

-Tu ne m'as pas servi de café.

-C'était un café imaginaire, je te signale que ta cafetière moldue, est en panne. »

Hermione tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Drago se pencha par-dessus elle.

« Quoi ? C'est parler de non-café aujourd'hui qui te met dans cet état-là ?

-…

-Granger ?

-…

-Oh merde. »

Pourquoi Merlin lui avait-il foutu une si fragile fillette ? Merlinouille, ce qu'il détestait réveiller une femme en levant ses jambes.

Harry s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau chaude qui se déchaînait sur son torse, était censée le relaxer. Mais rien y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'en plus d'avoir disparu, Hermione, son Hermione, lui avait mentit. Ainsi, elle et Ron s'étaient séparés. Comment l'avait-elle prise ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hermione s'était sa sœur, sa meilleure amie. Elle et lui, ils avaient vécus des choses atroces que Ron n'avait pas connues. Il l'avait vu pleurer sur son absence, il l'avait vu détruite, s'effaçant de jour en jour. Il l'avait vu ces dernières années, se dégrader. Il n'avait rien fait, se voilant la face. Il ne voulait pas voir, il le savait. Il voulait que tout aille pour le mieux. Il ne voulait plus de la douleur. Alors comment allait-elle ? Elle avait aimé Ron, il l'avait vu. Lorsque le rouquin lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient séparés parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils s'étaient trompés, ça avait mis Harry hors de soi. Elle aimait Ron ! Harry le savait, il avait vu. Comment aillait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi elle ?

Hermione avait souffert, il le savait. Il s'en voulait. Elle souffrait sans doute toujours, mais peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Il voulait être là pour elle, car elle l'avait aidé à oublier la guerre et ses morts, elle l'avait aidé. Pas lui. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Du sang dégoulina sur ses phalanges. Il grimaça de douleur, éteignant l'eau il parvint à attrapa sa baguette, se soigna puis entoura sa taille d'une serviette. Il sortit lentement de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés. Ginny l'engueulerait sans doute mais tant pis. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, le journal était posé sur le lit. Il attrapa un caleçon puis une chemise. Il boutonna lentement celle-ci, faisant tourner quelques pages du journal. Un article le marqua particulièrement.

**Rachel Baits, ancienne Mangemort, qui venait d'être capturée, s'est suicidée ce matin-même dans sa cellule provisoire.**

Un long texte suivait le titre ainsi qu'une photo montrant une jeune femme à l'allure joviale et heureuse. Harry laissa tomber le journal, son regard fixait la fenêtre. Et si… Et si Hermione avait plus que disparue ?

Hermione claqua la porte de la chambre de Drago et s'installa sur le rocking-chair. Le Malefoy encore allongé sur son lit, le fixait.

« Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas un lieu de réunion ici. C'est ma chambre.

-Tu sais Drago, ce n'est pas un lieu de fainéantise ici. C'est le Secteur.

-Ok on est quitte.

-On est quitte.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de voir Nyx.

-Oui et ? »

Hermione n'aimait pas trop Nyx, contrairement à Drago qui trouvait ce bout de femme de un mètre cinquante, impressionnant. Elle la trouvait trop prétentieuse, lui trop calme.

« On doit aller voir Joad. »

Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se levèrent, enfilèrent leurs vestes en cuir. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir de marque digitale sur leur poignet indiquant où ils devaient aller, ce qu'ils devaient faire et permettant de communiquer avec n'importe qui en temps réel, puisqu'ils allaient voyager dans le temps sous peu et qu'en cas de problème, ça pouvait dégénérer. Et ça serait, avouons-le, vraiment dommage qu'ils crèvent aussi bêtement. Ça avait réellement déçu Malefoy qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir cette putain de marque. Puisqu'elle obligeait son possesseur à se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres. Malheureusement, il ne l'aurait jamais.

Ils descendirent, passant par des chemins peu fréquenté évitant ainsi à Hermione des rencontres fortuites qui occasionneraient des crises. Ils rentrèrent dans l'arène. Ce qui les choqua, ce fut que des étincelles parcouraient la sphère transparente au centre de la pièce.

Joad s'approcha d'eux.

« Fini la théorie, aujourd'hui, vous allez voyager dans vos souvenirs ! »

Merde.

_A suivre…_

**Les questions pour des réponses construites :**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Harry et de sa réaction?**

**Le schéma politique est-il bien construit ?**

**Le déroulement de la guerre vous a-t-il plu ? Pourquoi ?**

**Comment trouvez-vous les relations Drago/Hermione ? Pourquoi ?**

**Mon suspens est insoutenable, pas trop pressé ? XD**

**Les placements politiques des personnages originaux ne vous ont pas choqué ? Pourquoi ?**

**Toujours aussi tenté par le monde magique ?**

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre transitoire ?**

**Avouez, Will vous manque ?**

**Ma psychanalyse –que j'ai raccourcie puisqu'elle faisait sept pages à la base- vous a plu ? x')**

**Ils ne sont pas mignons mes protagonistes ? **

**MERCI !**

**Endolorisait : **C'était trop tentant d'inventer un verbe x)

**Déglutissement :** ça existe ce mot ? O.o


End file.
